Exchange Student
by Tail Kinker
Summary: No amount of magical education seems to be helping Skuld. She remains as untalented as ever. But then she makes an unlikely friend, and learns of a class full of Mages, in a school staffed primarily by spellcasters.
1. Chance Meeting

* * *

_Ah! Megami-Sama was created by Fujishima Kosuke, and while I might wish I owned the series, I don't._

_I wouldn't mind owning Negima, either, but I don't. It belongs to Akametsu Ken._

* * *

**Exchange Student**

**One: Chance Meeting**

Ayase Yue stared at the card in her hand, and sighed. One week of enforced nothing. Her mother, in a fit of parent-type logic, had decreed that she was not to touch a book for the entire week. Not even fiction! As though her grades could handle such a hit. She might be the smartest member of the Baka Rangers, but the fact that she was one at all...!

She couldn't even practice her magic! Aside from the fact that using magic was likely to disturb her decidedly normal parents, her Pactio artifact was a book. Forbidden. She sighed again, and tucked the card back into her pocket.

The school property had suffered some damage in the chaos that was the school festival. Twenty-five hundred combat robots versus six thousand magically augmented humans...humans that were still convinced it was all just a game. So after the festival, they'd declared a week off, and Yue had come back home. Only to find herself under the iron thumb of her mother.

If her father hadn't been so busy teaching materials engineering - he taught at the nearby Nekomi Technical Institute - he might have acted as a brake on her mother's silliness. But no. With their own midterms coming up, he was busier than a Tokyo subway at four PM during Golden Week, on opening night of Star Wars Episode VII.

She sighed once more, then stood up and walked out of her room. The entire apartment was unbearably stuffy - it always was, in the summer, because her parents were too cheap to unpocket for air conditioning.

"Mom?"

Her mother looked up from her book - the ban, of course, didn't apply to parents. "Yes, Yue-chan."

"I'm going to go out and see if I can find something to do. Can I have some pocket money?"

"As long as you're not going to the library or bookstore."

Yue rolled her eyes. "No, Mom. I was thinking of the sundae shop."

Her mother narrowed her eyes, as she usually did while thinking. One could almost smell the smoke. But eventually, she must have come to the decision that going to a sundae shop was a perfectly acceptable option for a fifteen-year-old girl.

"All right, dear. Have fun." She pulled a banknote out of her pocket and passed it over absently. Yue took it, and almost ran from the apartment.

_Once I'm far enough away,_ she thought, _I can pull out may Pactio card, and maybe get some training in._ She paused, and looked down at the banknote.

Her mother had given her a five thousand yen note.

_That would buy one hell of a lot of ice cream...and I dare not show up back home without change. So I need to spend some of it, and not on books._ She grinned wryly. _Guess I'm going to the ice cream shop after all._

* * *

The chilled air of the ice cream parlor hit her like a wall, and she shivered, wishing she'd worn something heavier than the light sundress. But she knew that she'd adjust quickly enough. Aside from herself and the counterman, there was only one other person in the store, a girl a year or so younger than her, with a book propped up in front of her.

_Lucky bitch._

She walked up to the counter.

"Hello, little girl." The counterman was abysmally cheerful. "What can I get you?"

"Sundae, please."

"What flavour?"

"Uh...Chocolate?"

"Certainly. Chocolate sauce, too? Or would you like to mix it up a bit more?"

"Chocolate is fine."

"Any toppings?"

Was ice cream always this difficult? She couldn't honestly remember. "No, thank you."

"Boring."

Yue blinked, and looked over at the girl. "Excuse me?"

"It's almost a sin, to eat ice cream with such lack of enthusiasm," said the girl. She'd set her book down, and was looking at Yue with disdain. "Don't you like ice cream?"

"Yes," said Yue. "But I'm not a person with complicated tastes."

"Not everyone is an ice cream fanatic like you, Skuld." The counterman chuckled. "Besides, I've seen you eat a full litre of vanilla in one sitting, so I think you don't have room to criticize another's tastes in ice cream."

"That was different," the girl - Skuld, apparently - objected. "I really really needed ice cream that day. But when I'm just out for a treat, I treat myself." She turned back to Yue. "If you like ice cream at all, I can put something together for you that you'd kill to have again."

"Chocolate is fine," said Yue. "I don't need any more obsessions in my life." She craned her neck, to try to see the title of the book, but it was written in some language that she wasn't familiar with. "What's the book?"

"Oh, a book on magic." Skuld scoffed. "My older sisters decided I should read it."

Yue felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. "Did you say magic?"

"Yep."

"As in, sleight of hand? Card tricks? That sort of magic?"

"No." Skuld shook her head. "Magic as in summoning spirits and making people do what you want."

Yue took a moment to look at the girl properly. Pale skin, long black hair, green skirt and vest over a white top. And three tattoos, one on each cheek and one on her forehead. The girl looked to be a year or two younger than her, but could be her own age, or as young as eleven.

"Aren't you a bit young for tattoos?"

The girl blinked. "You can see those?" She rubbed her forehead absently.

"They're just a bit obvious."

Skuld scowled. No, that wasn't quite right. She was studying Yue rather closely.

"You're a Mage, aren't you?"

"Not so loud!" Yue glanced around. The girl hadn't really spoken very loudly at all, but they _were_ the only patrons of the ice cream shop. The last thing Yue needed was a breach; she didn't know how long she might spend as an ermine, but she imagined it'd be rather longer for Negi-sensei, as she was his apprentice.

"Sorry." The girl frowned again. "But if I'm right about you...Aren't you a bit young for...well, that sort of hobby?"

"Oh, that sounds much better, doesn't it?" Yue sat down with a sigh, then waited until the counterman brought her ice cream. "Listen, I don't know what you know about...my hobby, but you do know about the Articles of Secrecy, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I also know that most people outside of this hobby are sorta conditioned to disbelieve." She snorted. "My friend Sentaro saw me pull off a trick or two, and he didn't even blink. Haven't you ever seen anything like that?"

"I certainly have," said Yue. She paused. "So you're trying to learn the same hobby, then?"

"Yes. And having no luck." Skuld slammed the book shut. "My sister told me that I can't exactly go to school to learn this--"

"Why not?" asked Yue. "I do."

"...Really."

"Yes. My teacher...he teaches an entire class in English, but on the side he...well, promotes the hobby."

"Talking around the subject is going to prove more difficult," observed Skuld. "Would you like to come over to my place, and we can talk more freely?"

* * *

Yue's eyes widened as she took in the girl's "home". The massive plot of land contained a large residence and a shrine. Two other small outbuildings served less obvious uses, though from the mechanical parts sitting in front of one, it seemed likely that it was a workshop.

"This place is _huge!_"

"Yeah. And with only my sisters and Keiichi to fill it up." Skuld rolled her eyes. "Though with the amount of traffic that goes through here, it's probably a good thing that we have so much space."

Yue nodded. "I know the feeling. I share a dorm with thirty other girls, and one boy, so--"

"A boy?" Skuld stopped and turned to face her. "You have to share a dorm with a boy? That must be awkward."

"It can be," she allowed. "But he lives with Konoka and Asuna. Asuna won't put up with anything from him, and besides, he's only ten."

"Oh, well...I guess that's different." Skuld shrugged. "Dunno if I could live with it, though."

"He's pretty easy to live with," said Yue. She pulled the straw from her juice box and jammed it through the hole in the top.

"But is it a co-ed dorm?"

"No." Yue paused to sip a mouthful of juice. "And that's one of the places where it might have been an issue. The Academy has huge baths, but they're not partitioned. No reason to; it's a girl's school. So he has to share a bath with us."

"Ick."

"He hates baths. But Asuna forces him to bathe. She warns us when it's going to happen, and drags him in there by his hair."

Skuld sniffed, and frowned. "What kind of juice is that?"

"Garlic."

She blinked. "You're drinking garlic juice?"

"A friend of mine sent me a case of it from Texas."

"If you can drink _that_, no wonder you have no problems with a boy in your dorm." Skuld slid the door of the residence open. "Sis? We're home!"

"We?" The voice that responded was soft. "Did you bring a friend?"

"Yes. Met her at the ice cream shop." Skuld waved Yue towards the kitchen.

Yue stepped in, and glanced around. The kitchen was a bit odd. A hand pump took the place of taps, and the appliances were all more than a bit dated. Then her eyes fell on the kitchen's resident, and she blinked.

The woman was tall, and her age was completely impossible to guess - save that if she was over fifty, Yue would be very surprised. Her hair was long enough to be problematic, and she had an air of unworldly beauty that seemed completely out of place in such common - almost anachronistic - surroundings. And even more so in the plain green housedress and beige apron she was currently wearing.

"Pleased to meet you." The woman bowed. "I'm Belldandy."

"Ayase Yue."

"She's a Mage, Sis."

Yue rolled her eyes. "I'm an apprentice Mage. Still very much in training." She blinked. "You've got the same sort of tattoos as Skuld."

"Yes." Belldandy smiled. "I'm actually a bit surprised that you can see them."

"Yo, Bell." The young man who entered looked to be in his mid-twenties. "How did you make out on your test?"

"Oh, I passed. My license is secure."

"Ah, good." He noticed Yue. "And who is this?"

"A friend of Skuld's. A Mage."

Yue sighed. "Should've kept shut about that. Who knows how much trouble I could be getting into here?"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." The young man bowed to her. "Morisato Keiichi."

"Ayase Yue." She returned the bow.

"Ayase. Any relation to Ayase-sensei?"

"My father."

"Tell him I should have passed his class," joked Keiichi.

Yue looked from Belldandy to Keiichi. "Forgive me for asking, but...Morisato-san, you've graduated?"

"Yep." Keiichi sat down and took the cold can of juice that Belldandy offered him. "Working at Whirlwind now."

"But Belldandy, you're still taking tests?"

"Yes."

"But you two are obviously..."

Keiichi raised his eyebrows. "Obviously?"

"...Well, living together."

"Yes." Belldandy smiled again.

"There seems to be a bit of age difference. I think."

"People often misjudge my age," admitted Belldandy. "But I'm older than I look."

"So nobody...says anything to you about it?"

"Why should they?" Belldandy looked a bit puzzled. "As long as we are happy together, isn't that all that matters?"

Yue nodded. "Yes. Isn't it?"

"There's someone you like, isn't there?" Belldandy picked up the kettle from the stove and started preparing tea. "Someone of a different age than you?"

"Yes." Yue sighed. "But, there's another problem. My best friend likes him, too."

"Ouch." Keiichi sipped his juice. "I can see the problem."

"I see no problem."

"Hm?" Keiichi glanced over at Belldandy. "You don't?"

"Well, I can see how it can be a problem. But it does not need to be." She looked down at Yue. "Do you love him?"

"I think so." She looked down. "I've never been in love before, so..."

"And does she love him?"

"Yes. Without question."

"Then it stands to reason that neither of you will hurt him. Do you think it likely that you will hurt her?"

"I don't know!" She threw up her hands. "It doesn't help anything, either, that he's our teacher! Not to mention, the Master Mage who's training both of us!"

"Would she hurt you?" Bell continued inexorably.

"Nodoka?" Yue snorted. "She encourages me to...to tell him how I feel." She looked down, mildly surprised to find a cup of hot tea before her. "But I don't want to...to get in her way." She shook her head. "Why am I telling you all of this?"

"Belldandy has that effect on people," chuckled Keiichi.

Yue picked up the teacup, blew across it to cool it. "But I still don't see a way out of the problem. One of us - at _least_ one of us - is going to get hurt."

"All three of you could be happy together."

Half her tea went flying across the table at high velocity. She wiped her chin, set down the cup, and chuckled. "Nodoka suggested that, too. Didn't think she had it in her."

"Would it be a bad thing?"

"I guess not." She shook her head. "But it's a moot point, really. Negi-sensei is adamant about not getting involved with his students. Not to mention, the age gap..."

"It should not be a barrier, if your hearts are true." Belldandy paused. "Actually, if I recall, you said that he was a Master Mage in addition to being your schoolteacher?"

"Yes. He is training me, Nodoka, and Konoka."

"Is there room in your class for one more person?"

"Hey, whoa!" Skuld stood up angrily. "I told you, I don't need any more training! I need practice, that's all!"

"Certainly, you'd get that at the school." Yue paused. "We do have one free spot in class. One of our classmates...well, she transferred." Better not to get into the sort of chaos that was caused by Chao Rin Shen's departure.

"Sis, their school is way out on the other side of Tokyo!"

"You know fully well that such a distance is meaningless to us," said Belldandy.

"And they have a _boy_ living in their dorm! And only one bathroom!"

"Oh." Belldandy considered that. "Well, I suppose that shouldn't be too difficult for you. After all, you've been sharing this house with Keiichi-san."

"And how many times has he flashed me?"

Keiichi rubbed his head. "As many times as you've teleported into the bathroom when I've been using it."

"You know I need hot water to teleport!" retorted Skuld. "Why don't you just stay out when I'm 'porting in?"

"Perhaps if you sent warning ahead?"

Yue shook her head in disbelief. "She is going to fit right in at Mahora."

Skuld turned on her angrily. "This is all your fault!"

"I don't think so," said Yue. "It seems that if it's anybody's fault, it's your sister's."

"Don't talk about Sis that way!" Skuld slammed her fists into the table, which would have been more impressive if she weighed more than forty kilograms.

"Perhaps the best course would be for me to speak to your teacher," said Belldandy. "From him, I could learn how well Skuld may fit into your school. Can you contact him?"

Yue nodded, and pulled out her Pactio card. She touched it to her forehead.

_Negi-sensei? I am sorry for disturbing you._

_Hello? Yue-san? Is that you?_

_Yes. I am at the Tairiki Hongan Temple in Nekomi. There is a woman who would like to meet with you, if it is convenient._

_Sure. Give me five minutes to finish up this dratted paperwork, and it'll take me fifteen minutes to fly there._

She drew the card from her forehead. "He tells me he will be here in twenty minutes."

"Oh! I shall have to make more tea." She jumped up and flitted over to the stove.

"Sorry, but I did mean to ask about the tattoos." Yue carefully picked up her teacup. "Both you and Skuld seemed surprised that I could see them. Do they identify you to other Mages?"

"No. They are energy channels. They provide a link from Yggdrasil, giving us power on Midgard. We are Goddesses."

"Excuse me?"

"She means--"

"It's all right, Keiichi. She is a Mage, not a normal Mortal." Belldandy turned, and her clothing blurred, to be replaced by ornate blue and white robes. "Skuld and I are Goddesses of Fate."

There was a pause, followed by a thump and the sound of shattering pottery. Belldandy looked a touch disappointed.

"Oh. I did so like that cup."

* * *


	2. Home Visit

* * *

_Ah! Megami-Sama was created by Fujishima Kosuke, and while I might wish I owned the series, I don't._

_I wouldn't mind owning Negima, either, but I don't. It belongs to Akametsu Ken._

* * *

**Exchange Student**

**Two: Home Visit**

"I think she's waking up."

Yue's eyes fluttered open weakly, to see Negi Springfield looking down at her.

"Negi-sensei...I had a very bizarre dream."

He smiled. "About Goddesses and temples?"

"It wasn't a dream, was it?" She sighed, and sat up slowly.

"Afraid not," chuckled Negi. "I bet you wish it was."

"How long was I out?"

"Thirty minutes, maybe," said Morisato. "We were getting a bit worried, but then Negi-sensei--" He chuckled. "Hard to think of a kid like you being a teacher."

"I had a hard time adjusting to the idea, too." Negi grinned. "Luckily, my class accepted it more easily than me."

Yue looked around. "Where's Skuld?"

Belldandy looked down. "She's not very happy with me right now. Though you'll be happy to know that she doesn't blame you for this situation. She managed to talk herself out of that."

"So she's run off to sulk?"

"Well...yes."

Yue sighed. "I was actually starting to like her...now she must be very angry with me."

"Not at all," said Belldandy. "As I said, I am afraid that it is me with whom she is angry."

* * *

"Stupid sister."

Anyone who knew Skuld at all well could be forgiven for assuming that such words were directed towards Urd. For once, they were not.

Skuld picked up a pebble and threw it as hard as she could across the yard. Unfortunately, the yard was quite large, and her throwing radius was not. It clanged off the bell, and she scowled.

"I don't need stupid magic. I have Banpei-kun, and Sigel, and...and I can build more like them!"

"You shouldn't need them."

Skuld scowled up at Urd. "That doesn't stop you from cobbling up all sorts of potions, does it?"

"Potions are merely an extension of my magic," said Urd. "Your gadgets could be the same for you, but you have never learned to tap your potential."

"And this is supposed to help me?"

"I think it might." Urd floated a bit closer, then touched down. "You see, you're still lacking the one thing you most need to tap into your magical power."

"And that would be?"

Urd tilted her head. "So how do you feel about your little friend Yue now that she's gotten you into this mess?"

"Huh?" Skuld blinked at the non-sequitur. "What has that got to do with it?"

"Just answer the question."

Skuld frowned, then said, "It's not her fault. She figured she could help me, and I agreed to at least consider that help. It's just that I'm mad with how fast things are going."

"And Belldandy? What about her part in this?"

Skuld looked down, scuffed the toe of her sneaker on the ground. "She's trying to help me, too."

"And Sentaro?"

Skuld looked back up, glaring at her half-sister. "Leave him out of this!"

"Oh, struck a nerve, did I?" chuckled Urd. "I seem to recall that when you finally cast a spell properly, you immediately ran off to show him."

"That's--"

"And you couldn't wait to introduce him to Noble Scarlet, either," continued Urd remorselessly.

"You--"

"In short," finished Urd, "you were doing everything you could to impress him."

"I didn't want him to think I was useless!"

Urd leaned back, and cocked an eyebrow.

"Belldandy healed him. He saw Holy Bell, and was completely amazed. He listened to her singing, and he was enthralled." Skuld stared down at the ground, her fists balled. "The only magic I had was Banpei-kun and Sigil. He didn't even question our powers. Didn't care! But I could tell, when he looked at Belldandy..."

She trailed off. Urd waited, but when it was apparent that the girl was saying no more, she snorted.

"You were jealous of Belldandy."

"Yeah." It came out a whisper.

"Surely you don't think that Belldandy intended to steal your boyfriend?"

"No, but...she's always been everything I wanted to be." Skuld sniffed.

"And that's why you're no good at magic."

Skuld looked up, surprised. "What do you mean?"

Urd shook her head. "I'm not going to spell it out for you. Especially not when Belldandy has tried and failed in the past. You're going to have to work it out on your own."

* * *

Skuld stepped into the tea room and softly closed the door behind her. She stared down at the ground, despite the fact that eight eyes were staring at her intently.

_Ten eyes, counting Springfield._

She rebuked herself mentally for the mean thought, then forced herself to look up at Yue.

"Sorry."

Yue waved a hand. "Forgotten already."

"No, I mean it." Skuld shook her head. "You were just trying to help me out, and I reacted badly when I found out that Sis was going to take you seriously."

Yue stood, and stepped forward. She grasped Skuld's hands.

"All is forgiven. I mean it."

"Thank you." She released Yue's hands, and turned to Belldandy. "And sorry, Sis, that I yelled at you."

"I forgive you."

_No surprise there._ She turned to Negi. "Springfield-sensei. I hope you will accept me in your class."

"Try not to grit your teeth so hard," chuckled the teacher. "And call me Negi-sensei. The rest of the class does."

"All right, Negi-sensei."

Negi leaned back a bit, picked up his tea cup. "As for accepting you in my class...I've had a bit of a chat with your sister about the subject, and with her husband."

"He's not her _husband_," snapped Skuld. "He's just an incredibly lucky mortal who has four live-in Goddesses."

"Did I use the wrong word?" Negi frowned. "My Japanese is still not perfect."

"I think that the meaning is correct," said Belldandy. Keiichi, for his part, was suddenly gobsmacked, and blushing bright enough to illuminate the room. "We have chosen to live together, bound by Contract, but willingly were it not there," continued Belldandy. "There was no ceremony, but does that matter where Goddesses are involved?"

"I would assume not," said Negi. "But to get back to what I was about to bring up...I need to ask a few more questions, both of you, Belldandy, and of you, Skuld."

"I shall do my best to answer," said Belldandy. "But there are a few things I may not discuss. Certainly, you can understand this, Negi-sensei."

"I certainly can." He turned to Skuld. "First, I need to ask: Why do you wish to learn magic?"

"Hasn't Sis already told you why I need to learn it?"

"She has," allowed Negi. "In a somewhat roundabout and vague way, but that's not the point. I need to know why _you_ wish to learn magic."

"I don't," said Skuld. "But I need to."

"But without desire, there is no chance for you to improve," pointed out Negi. "It was my desire to become the equal of my father that drove me to become as good a mage as I now am. In Yue's case, magic was something that she knew nothing about, and her natural curiosity drew her to learn all she could."

Yue raised her hand. "If I may, Sensei, I'd like to point out that I had other motivations as well. Motivations I'd rather keep private."

"Fair enough," allowed Negi. "I've gotten a few hints from Belldandy as to why you wish to learn magic, Skuld, but we need to go into a bit of depth." He paused, picked out Keiichi and Yue with his eyes. "I'll understand if you want more privacy--"

"No," said Skuld quickly. "They can stay."

Negi blinked, then nodded. "All right."

"Because the simple fact is that I don't have any reason to _want_ to learn magic," admitted Skuld. "The best I have is, I don't want to disappoint Sis, and I don't want to be viewed as incompetent."

"You'll need to find a better reason than that," said Negi. "If you do not, you will not progress in my class."

"I'll try to find them," said Skuld.

Negi nodded, but his expression remained troubled.

* * *

"Are you going to be okay with this, Yue?"

Yue blinked. "Shouldn't it be you who would have a problem? She obviously doesn't want to be in your class."

"Neither does Evangeline." Negi shrugged. "I was more concerned with you having a friend in the class who was...well, divine."

"Sensei, our class includes the aforementioned vampire, a robot, five mage trainees, a time-travelling Martian, a mad scientist, a ghost, a half-demon, a ninja and her two trainees, an internet idol, a circus freak, a demon-hunting assassin/priest, and ten or eleven relatively normal girls who are blissfully ignorant of all the above." Yue paused to drive her straw into her juice box. "Not only would a Goddess fit right in, but we need her to complete the whole set."

Negi nodded. "Picked a colour for her yet?"

"Hm?" Yue blinked.

"If her study habits are as bad as her sister makes them out to be, you just know she's going to be a Ranger."

Yue twitched, then stood up. "I'll let _you_ explain that to her."

"Oh, one more thing before I go." Negi looked up at her. "I understand that your mother banned Nodoka from visiting."

"Yes." Yue scowled.

"Well, since you're going to be here for the next day or two - possibly more, if I've judged Belldandy correctly - I asked Belldandy if she could host one more person. And she agreed." Negi pulled a card from his jacket with a flourish. _"Ministra Negi Miyazaki Nodoka!"_

The summoning circle flared on the ground, and Nodoka appeared within it.

And alarms sounded all over the compound.

"Alert! Alert! Unauthorized teleportation within the grounds!" A small, black-haired girl came charging around the corner. "Banpei-kun, report to the courtyard!"

"Calm down, Sigel!" Skuld stepped through the door. "I told you that we would have someone teleporting in!"

"You did not deactivate the wards," stated Sigel. She raised a fist and pointed it at Nodoka, who squeaked and ducked behind Negi. "Confirm that the intruder is friendly?"

"She is."

"Noted and recorded." She lowered her fist.

"Good," said Skuld. "Now go and resume your patrol."

"By your command." The girl turned and walked off. Skuld stepped up, and bowed to Nodoka.

"You must be my new classmate."

"Mi...Miyazaki Nodoka. Pleased to meet you."

* * *

"They're all three of them very different girls," said Negi. "I'd be worried about how well they'd get along, if I didn't know better."

"Skuld has had difficulty getting along with mortals," said Belldandy. "Especially with Keiichi-san." She set a cup of tea down in front of the young teacher. "I do hope that she can adjust to being in a school composed mostly of mortals."

"We don't have an empty room right now," mused Negi. "I'll need to place her with one of the girls...what hobbies does she have?"

"Mechanics," said Belldandy. "It's one of the few things that she and Keiichi both enjoy. Save that Keiichi-san has a different...style."

"How so?" Negi pulled out his class roster.

"Well, Keiichi-san prefers to fix things up. He takes machinery that is not functioning properly, and makes it work as it should. Skuld...she prefers to stretch the boundaries."

"So the robots are her work?"

"Yes."

Negi nodded. "Okay. We just had a girl--well, she transferred out of class."

"You mean she returned to her proper place in the time-stream."

"Yes, but I can't get in the habit of saying that." He chuckled. "Her former roommate shares certain interests with her...and with Skuld. Plus, Satomi rarely actually sleeps in her dorm room; she usually falls asleep in the lab." He paused. "Do Goddesses sleep, or does she just need a place for her stuff?"

"We do sleep, especially when we are here on Midgard. Some of us more than others. For Skuld, it's around an hour or two every night."

"Then I'll have her placed with Satomi-chan. Should keep both of them out of trouble."

* * *

The furo wasn't really big enough for three girls, even as small as these three were. Yue and Nodoka could fit, with no real room to spare. Skuld sat on a stool, combing her hair.

"Yue told me that it's a dorm, with shared rooms, and that you have a boy living there."

Yue nodded. "Negi-sensei rooms with Asuna and Konoka."

Skuld paused. "Wait. You mean that kid teacher is the boy living in the dorm?"

"Don't forget about Kotaro," said Nodoka. "I think he's actually living in the dorm, too. But I haven't found out for sure yet."

"_Two_ boys?" Skuld shuddered. "Doesn't it bug you?"

"Not really," said Nodoka. "I don't mind if Negi-sensei is..." She blushed. "He can stay there. I don't mind."

"But this other boy, Kotaro--"

"He's harmless," said Yue. "Besides, I can't see him living in the dorm. I know that he and Negi-sensei are sparring partners. He's about the same age as Negi-sensei."

Skuld frowned, as a memory from the conversation earlier that day nibbled at her mind. "Yue, isn't Negi the guy that you and--"

Yue raised a finger. "Yes. But I'd rather not discuss that just now."

Skuld nodded. "So...it's a boarding school. Are there any free rooms in your dorm?"

"No," said Nodoka. "I'm afraid that it's full up. Our class has the north wing of the sixth floor, fifteen rooms total. But some girls have a room all to themselves - usually the smaller rooms - while the bigger rooms have up to three girls living in them."

"Maybe I can room with you two?"

The hope in her voice was enough to cause Yue to chuckle. "I'm sorry, Skuld-chan, but I'm afraid we've got another roommate. Paru."

"Oh."

"Chao Rin Shen just transferred out, so Satomi has no roommate. You'll probably end up rooming with her." Yue paused, then looked down at her hands. "I'm turning into a prune. I'd better get out soon. Skuld-chan, you can have my seat."

"Yue--" Nodoka squeaked.

"Don't panic, Honya. I'll be back in a bit." Yue pulled a robe on, and opened the door. "Besides, you've gotta get used to her sooner or later."

The door closed behind her, and Skuld glanced over at the other girl. Nodoka was staring at her, eyes wide, her hands covering her mouth.

"I've gotten to like Yue, and I know you two are best friends." Skuld stood up, and stepped into the bath. Nodoka pulled her legs up fast enough to splash water out of the furo. Skuld sighed, and sat down. "You've got this deer-caught-in-headlights thing going on. Can you tell me what's freaking you out?"

"You're a Goddess."

Skuld rolled her eyes. "Yes. And you're a mage."

"I...I don't meet many Goddesses. Aren't I supposed to...to worship you or something?"

"Have I asked you to?"

"No, but...but you worship Goddesses, you don't share baths with them. What about that story about a man who saw a Goddess naked, and she changed him into a stag and hunted him to death?"

"He was a man, and you're not. Besides, Artemis has...issues."

"You mean it really happened?"

"Couple of times. You'd think she'd wise up, and stop skinny-dipping on Midgard." Skuld rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Yue's told me a lot about you, and I think we could be pretty good friends. But you're too scared of me right now."

"I don't see how I couldn't be."

"Right now, I'm more or less human. Our physical forms are projections on this plane, and besides, you've got more magical power than I do right now." Her eyes fell on Nodoka's clothing. "That card you've got in your pocket. I saw Yue doing something with hers."

"My Pactio card," said Nodoka. "Yue has one, Asuna has one, Paru has one, Konoka and Setsuna have one, Chisame has one. I think I saw Mana with one, too, but it's not with Negi-sensei."

Skuld shook her head. "Wait. I don't know most of these people. You said 'with Negi-sensei'. Do you mean it's a contract?"

Nodoka nodded. "Yes. We contract to act to support him."

"Contract..." Skuld glanced towards the closed door. "So you and Yue...and all these other people...you all have contracts with Negi?"

"Yes."

"Wow." She glanced back towards the card. "And you get one of these cards when you contract?"

"Yes." Nodoka leaned over and pulled her card from her pocket. _"Adeat!"_

The card blazed, and became a book.

Skuld raised an eyebrow. "Nice."

"The book is my Artifact. It comes as part of the Pactio." She idly opened it, flipped a page. "You said 'contract', like it had some meaning. Right?"

"Yes. We Goddesses can make contracts too."

Nodoka glanced down at the book. "And your sister has one?"

"Yeah. How did you--"

"With Keiichi."

"How--"

"Whom you are very jealous of, because he takes up all your sister's free time, but secretly, you really like him because he's very sweet and--"

"_No!_" Skuld jumped up. "How are you--" There was a soft pop, and Skuld turned. "Bug!"

"What?"

"A Bug, in the Yggdrasil system." She pulled out her hammer and swung it down. The Bug exploded into smoke.

"You killed it!" Nodoka stared at her in shock.

"No, I debugged it." Skuld released the hammer, allowing it to fade. "A Bug is caused by something going wrong in reality. When I debug it, things go back to normal."

Nodoka glanced down at her book. "I think I know what might have caused the Bug."

"Your Artifact?"

"I think so. Should I test it again? Just to be certain?"

"Might be for the best." Skuld frowned. "But don't ask me anything more about Keiichi. Trust me, I don't like him."

Nodoka glanced down at the Diarus Ejus. "If you don't like Keiichi, maybe there's someone else you _do_ like?"

"I don't have time for such things," snapped Skuld.

"Not even someone named Sentaro?"

"_Is that damned book reading my mind or--_" Another soft pop occurred, followed by several more. Skuld pulled out the hammer, smacked three Bugs in succession, but nine more appeared in their wake. "Oh, no. A full outbreak!" She swung again, smacking another Bug into non-existence. "You just had to ask about--No! Not more!"

Another swarm of Bugs - too many to count - appeared, crawling along the walls and ceiling. Skuld leaped forward, hammering Bug after Bug. Unfortunately, one was on the bathroom door. A wild swing of the hammer opened the door, and a horde of Bugs stampeded out of the bathroom.

"They're getting away!" She charged down the hall, hammer on high, and flattened another bug. Then turned, and realized that Keiichi was standing in the hallway.

And blushing.

"Uh...Skuld..."

She glanced down at herself, and realized that in her headlong attack, she'd forgotten that she'd just come from the bath. Her own face reddened.

"Keiichi no baka!"

She threw her hand forward, and Keiichi flew backwards, his face clearly labelled. Skuld ran screaming from the hall, ducked into her room, and slammed the door.

Nodoka gently closed the Diarus Ejus, and sank down until her nose touched the water.

"I am so dead."

* * *


	3. Sleepover

* * *

_Ah! Megami-Sama was created by Fujishima Kosuke, and while I might wish I owned the series, I don't._

_I wouldn't mind owning Negima, either, but I don't. It belongs to Akamitsu Ken._

* * *

**Exchange Student**

**Three: Sleepover**

"I'm very, very sorry."

Skuld rolled her eyes. "It's all right, Nodoka. The Bugs...well, I can handle them. It's my job. And it was my own stupid fault I ran out of there."

Yue was trying her best to stop snickering. "At least you've learned what questions _not_ to ask a Goddess."

To her disgust, Skuld felt herself blushing again. The three girls were clustered around a kotatsu that Belldandy had thoughtfully brought into Skuld's room. The night was a bit chilly, despite it being the middle of summer, and all three of the girls were dressed in flannel pajamas. Bowls of snack foods of various kinds littered the tabletop.

"I think the Diarus itself was causing the Bugs, though." Nodoka had the book out and open on the table. She indicated a number of blank spots. "Here's where I asked you about Keiichi."

Skuld absentmindedly swung her hammer, bopping another Bug, and noted that the page that had just filled with text now had some open gaps. "Better not even mention him to me while that thing is open." She swung again, flattening yet another Bug. "Better yet, close it now."

_"Abeat."_ The book returned to wherever it lived, and the Pactio card reappeared on the table.

"Seems to me," said Yue, "that you have somewhat ambiguous feelings towards Keiichi."

Skuld darkened. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Don't you have questions about Negi-sensei and us?" asked Nodoka. "If we're supposed to be...to be friends, maybe we should...talk?"

Yue scowled at Nodoka. "Maybe we should talk about something else?"

"Good idea." Skuld turned to Yue. "What does your Artifact do? I'd better know, just in case it's as dangerous as Nodoka's."

"I don't think it would be," said Yue. "Nodoka's Artifact can read a person's thoughts, and doing that to a Goddess...well, I can see where it might cause problems. _Adeat."_ Her hat, book and broomstick appeared. She set the book on the table, and pointedly ignored Skuld's snickers. "Yes, the hat looks stupid."

"What does the book do? If it's like Nodoka's--"

"It's not," said Yue. "Our Artifacts reflect elements of our personalities. In Nodoka's case, it's her desire to understand those around her. In my case, it's my desire for knowledge." She tapped the book. "In here is information on every spell, magical effect and artifact in existence. This is an encyclopedia of magic." She rolled her eyes. "Thank the deity of your choice that it has an auto-search feature, or I'd _never_ be able to find anything."

"Do you really ride a broomstick?" Skuld wasn't laughing this time.

"Yes. Not all Mages do so. Negi-sensei uses his staff."

"My sister's broomstick is the fastest in Midgard," boasted Skuld. "She beat the Daimakaicho in a race, and Hild's broomstick - well, it's really a vacuum cleaner--Why are you laughing?"

"Never mind. Old joke." Nodoka managed to get her laughter under control. "What's a Daimakaicho?"

"You'd call her the Devil, I guess. She's Urd's mom, even though she normally doesn't look any older than we do, at least not when on Midgard--_Why are you laughing?!_"

"When I meet Urd, I have to use the line." Nodoka was shaking with laughter.

"What line?"

"'Your mother rides a vacuum cleaner.'" Yue shook her head in disgust. "A joke insult used on witches. Nodoka, I'd reconsider. You haven't met Urd; I have. She's kinda scary."

"More than kind of," snorted Skuld. "She's half demon, not to mention--" Her voice fell silent. "Darn. Protection program. Anyway, she likes to play at making love potions, and she's always trying to get Keiichi to do something ecchi to Belldandy."

"So?" Yue looked puzzled. "They're both grownups, and they've got a Pactio. That's as good as being married."

"But she's--" Skuld paused. "Wait. A Pactio is the same as marriage?"

Yue shrugged. "More or less."

"But you two--and all those other girls--"

"Our Pactio are provisionary," said Nodoka. "They're temporary, and they have to be activated by Negi or ourselves. They're also not as powerful as a proper Pactio."

"Oh."

"On top of that," continued Nodoka, "it's not the same as marriage. A Magister and Ministra are closely bound, but they don't need to--" She blushed. "I suppose they could..._I_ wouldn't mind...but they don't have to. Probably a good thing, too. We met a man who was Ministra to Negi's father. What was his name again?"

"Albireo."

"Yes. And that picture we found in Nagi's house. It had Takahata-sensei and two other guys, and I've heard that Nagi had more than one Ministra. And Setsuna and Konoka discussed getting a Pactio, and they're both girls."

"Aren't they both Ministra to Negi?"

Yue nodded. "And again, that's another way that a Pactio is different from marriage. A person can have more than one Ministra - as Negi does - or more than one Magister - as Setsuna nearly did. Or a person can have both Magister and Ministra, as Konoka would have had."

"A Goddess can have more than one Contract," mused Skuld. "Sis has a few. But the one she has with Keiichi has locked her up completely. She might never be free of it!"

"A Pactio can never be destroyed," said Yue. "Mana still has her Pactio card, even though her Magister is dead."

"Is she a Mage, too?"

Yue shook her head. "No. She's a demon hunter priestess with a fetish for heavy weapons."

Skuld blinked.

"Kind of funny, really." Yue smiled. "When the issue of Pactio first came up, somehow the rumour came out that Negi-sensei was a Prince of Wales, and was going to hold a gala ball to choose his Princess."

Nodoka blushed.

Yue ignored her, and sipped her juice. "A lot of the girls were acting very silly over that."

"Yue-chan--"

"Including me." She smiled faintly. "Nodoka came pretty damned close to getting herself a permanent Pactio that day."

"_Yue-chan!_"

Yue raised an eye. "Would it have bothered you? Would it have broken your heart?"

"I thought we weren't going to discuss that sort of thing," mumbled Nodoka.

"After all the stuff you read about Skuld in that book of yours?"

"It's faded."

"You can't un-read it."

Skuld was blushing pretty badly herself now. "It...the book talked about--well, it told her about me and...Sentaro."

"Oh?" Yue leaned forward. "Who is Sentaro?"

"He's a friend of mine. I...Well, I like him a lot. It was after I spent some time with him that I stopped really hating Keiichi."

"You never hated Keiichi," mumbled Nodoka.

"Yes, I did!" snapped Skuld.

"You had a terrible crush on him, and he was in love with your sister, and she loved him, and you felt jealous and angry with yourself and--" The words came tumbling from her mouth, and she clapped a hand over it as though to pull the words back in. Her eyes widened, and she trembled.

But Skuld didn't blast her. No bolts from heaven rained down on her either. Skuld just stared down at the table.

"I'm sorry."

Skuld sighed. "Can't even lie to myself with that book in play." She looked up. "You're right, Nodoka. I _did_ have a crush on him. I was angry with him for locking up Belldandy, but then the System malfunctioned, and I found myself in adult form. Well, older. I still wasn't very adult, not up here." She tapped her head. "And he was nice to me, trying to help me out and...I got a bit silly."

Yue shook her head. "Not silly. Just kind of...human."

"Revolting thought." Skuld snickered. "Anyway, I beat myself up over it for a while, then started taking it out on him. But then, my powers awakened. When that happens, a Goddess becomes very unstable, given to violent mood swings He thought it was my first period, and went out of his way to be very nice to me...and again, it made me very confused."

"So where does Sentaro fit into all of this?" asked Yue.

"He taught me how to ride a bike," said Skuld. "I liked him. I just liked spending time with him. He knows more about us - my sisters and me - than any mortal other than Keiichi." She leaned back. "He moved away, earlier this year. I promised him we'd meet again. So we will. A promise from a Goddess is as good as a Contract."

* * *

Nodoka awoke to the sound of someone singing.

She sat up slowly, one hand rubbing at her eye. She looked blearily around, waiting until memories of the previous night crept into her sleep-fogged mind.

"Goddesses..."

She stood up, stepped over Yue's sleeping form, skirted Skuld carefully, and stepped out into the hallway. The haunting, beautiful melody drew her down the hallway, to the front door.

The sun was just peeking over the horizon, and the air still held a decided chill. She wrapped her arms around herself for warmth, and stepped out onto the stone walkway. The cold of the ground made her gasp, and she considered putting her shoes on, then decided to ignore it.

The sound of the song led her to the shrine. She noted the glow coming through the doors, and peeked in through the crack.

Within, Belldandy stood, her back to the door and arms outstretched. Floating above her, wrapped in fine white cloth, floated an Angel. Wide white wings held her aloft seemingly by their mere presence, and the Angel's blonde hair glowed like gold. It took her a second to realize that the Angel was singing a second part, softer, in harmony with Belldandy.

She didn't know how long she stood there, transfixed by the beauty of music and Angel alike. But eventually, the song ended, and the Angel furled her wings, enfolding Belldandy and merging within her.

Belldandy turned to face the door. "Nodoka-san."

"Sorry!" Nodoka opened the door, and stepped in, head bowed. "I didn't mean to intrude, Belldandy-sama!"

"You did not, Nodoka-chan." Belldandy smiled. "And you need not be so formal with me."

"I..." Nodoka continued to stare at the floor.

Belldandy smiled. "Come. We'll go start a pot of tea."

* * *

"I seem to be causing problems."

Belldandy set a teacup in front of her. "Whever the mortal and the divine intersect, there are problems. How much more so when the mortals in question are Mages?"

Nodoka said nothing, merely stared down at her tea.

"Problems are best viewed as oppportunities for improvement," said Belldandy. "Whatever the problem is, and however you solve it, you will be stronger for having faced it."

"What sort of problems have you and Keiichi had?"

Belldandy smiled gently. "Why not ask your Artifact?"

Nodoka shook her head vehemently. "No! That's what started the problems in the first place!"

"Humour me."

Nodoka slowly pulled her card from the waistband of her pajamas. _"A...Adeat!_

The card flared, becoming the book. It hovered before her, and she touched it, causing it to spring open.

"You...you've been jealous. You thought your sisters were trying to steal him, and some other girls - Peorth, Sayoko, Shiho, Megumi - his sister?"

"In that case, I was more afraid that he was losing interest in me," admitted Belldandy.

"Good. Just my dirty imagination again." Nodoka looked around. "There are no Bugs."

"Reading the mind of the Goddess of the Future is considerably more dangerous than reading my own," explained Belldandy. "Bugs can be caused by Paradox, and Paradox is all to easy to be created when you have foreknowledge of the future."

"But I didn't get anything about the future from Skuld," said Nodoka. "Just about her past."

"Nonetheless, you _could_ have gotten such information, and that would have caused a paradox. So Paradox intervened, to stop you from reading further."

"Like an immune system," said Nodoka.

"The analogy is apt, though simplistic." Belldandy smiled. "Now, as I am the Goddess of the Present, you cannot generate Paradox by reading my mind. However, while it is safer than reading Skuld's, you might still generate a Bug." She reached over the table and gently closed the Diarus Ejus. "Urd would be safer still, but aside from the probability of Bugs, I would recommend against trying to read her mind."

"Why?"

"I would not want you...traumatized."

* * *

_Jealous...Belldandy?_

Yue took a step back from the Tea Room door. The idea that a Goddess could be jealous was pretty easy to believe. But not _Belldandy_. And certainly not of _Skuld!_

"Something on your mind?"

Yue jumped. "Don't do that again!"

"Sorry." Skuld raised a hand. "You seemed kinda spaced out."

"I was just...well, thinking about something I heard."

"What was it?"

Yue shook her head. "Not my information to tell."

"Wish I had that book of Nodoka's," groused Skuld.

"No you don't," said Yue. "If you haven't picked a target, it reads your own mind. You want to deal with the resulting Bug storm?"

"Oh."

"Up for some practice Magic?"

Skuld frowned. "Does it involve a Pactio?"

"Not at this stage. If you feel you need to form a Pactio to improve, then you should select your partner with care. Plus, I cannot draw the Pactio circle; we'd need Chamo to do that, or possibly Negi-sensei."

"Who's Chamo?"

"He's an ermine spirit, and about as perverted a person as I've ever met," said Yue. "His hobby is stealing underwear."

"Ick." She paused. "Does he live in the dorm too?"

"He does, but Negi-sensei keeps him under control. Asuna helps."

"Oh. Good." Skuld paused, then said, "Okay, let's go out back. There's plenty of room to practice there."

* * *

"The first thing I want to do," said Yue, "is find out what you're capable of. You told me that you could do one or two things."

Skuld nodded. "I can levitate small objects, and I can throw words, to label something."

"I saw Keiichi's face last night," said Yue. "I assumed it was your work."

"Plus, I've got Noble Scarlet."

"What's that?"

"Not a what. A who. _Come forth, Noble Scarlet._"

A flare of light surrounded Skuld, and a small figure burst into existence from her. Winged, blonde, and cloaked in fine white robes. She was a bit smaller than Skuld, putting her close in size to Yue herself.

"She looks like an Angel."

Skuld giggled. "That's because she _is_ an Angel."

"So she's not a projection, or a golem, or anything like that? She's got her own mind?"

Skuld nodded. "Every Goddess who has the power to support an Angel will have one. Some have two. Sis had two for a while, but she wasn't quite strong enough to support both."

"Can a Mortal have an Angel?"

Skuld shook her head sadly. "Some Mortals have the power to support an Angel, but they can't control them. No matter how well-intentioned the Angel, the Mortal will end up doing uncontrolled magic."

"That sounds like the voice of experience."

"It is," admitted Skuld. "On two occasions, Keiichi has had an Angel. I can't tell you much about those instances. But I can tell you that losing an Angel is very painful for a Goddess. It can drive them catatonic." Skuld looked down at her feet. "Keiichi's gone through that _twice_, and recovered. It's part of the reason I respect him so much."

"Oh." Yue tried to imagine what it was like, and failed. _Must be because I'm only a Mortal._

"An Angel serves many functions for the Goddess, the chief of which is companionship," said Skuld. "I love Noble Scarlet, and the thought of being separated from her...well, I know why Goddesses would go catatonic. I was separated for a while from her, because I wasn't powerful enough to have an Angel. An Angel also serves as a power sump; she draws small amounts of power from me over time, and can return it all in one go. They also serve as a focus, and can assist in other ways...including as a spare pair of hands." Skuld snickered. "Noble Scarlet is almost as good with a soldering iron as I am."

"A focus." Yue nodded. "That's a good thing. I don't have a practice wand for you. You'll need some kind of focus." She glanced up at Noble Scarlet. "She looks like she's a bit...upset."

"You're looking at her as though she were a tool," said Skuld crossly. "She's not."

"I know that. Sorry, Scarlet." She looked back down at Skuld. "But this does mean that you effectively already have a Pactio."

* * *


	4. Visiting Friends

* * *

_Ah! Megami-Sama was created by Fujishima Kosuke, and while I might wish I owned the series, I don't._

_I wouldn't mind owning Negima, either, but I don't. It belongs to Akamitsu Ken._

* * *

**Exchange Student**

**Four: Visiting Friends**

Belldandy looked around the back yard. There were several scorch marks on trees and rocks, a few books lying about, and both Yue and Skuld looked rather winded.

"It appears as though there has been some studying going on."

"Ummm...yes." Skuld looked a bit abashed.

Belldandy sighed, and closed her eyes. _"Re-trace and re-spin."_ Her hands moved in circles, and the damage, slight as it was, faded as though it had never happened. Belldandy opened her eyes again.

"Yue, I told your mother that there would be no studying."

"But you didn't promise her." Yue was getting wise in the ways of Goddesses.

"None the less, I would feel remiss if I did not stop it now." She paused. "I ignored it for the first hour, but I think you and Skuld have reached your limits."

* * *

"Mom gets results by screaming," said Yue. "Your sister just has to say something quietly."

"She has that knack," chuckled Skuld.

"So your friend Sentaro," said Yue. "How far away did he move?"

"Just across the river."

Yue stopped, and turned to look at Skuld. "Just...across the river?"

"Well, that puts about ten city blocks between us," said Skuld. "But I don't have the money to go visit him, nor a bicycle of my own, so..."

"And you can't walk?"

"I could. But..." Skuld sighed. "I'm a bit nervous about leaving Nekomi in general."

"Ah."

"You see, I'm on Midgard on a student visa, and I'm not sure how far I can travel on that. Most of Nekomi is considered part of the university grounds, so I think I'm safe as long as I stay here."

"You could ask."

Skuld came to a full stop. "Ask...whom?"

"How about your sister?"

Skuld smacked her forehead. "Duh!" She looked up. "But I'd really rather not...well, I don't feel...right...talking about visiting Sentaro."

"Does she disapprove?"

Skuld shook her head. "Not at all. In fact, she told me once that meeting Sentaro was the best thing that could have happened to me."

"Then ask her," said Yue. "If needs be, just ask her how far you can travel without violating your visa."

"Now I feel like an idiot," grumbled Skuld.

"The smartest of people sometimes don't see the perfectly obvious," said Yue.

* * *

"So across the river is no problem?"

Skuld gave Yue a thumbs up. "Nope! In fact, my visa covers the entire Northern Hemisphere. Sis didn't tell me why the Southern wasn't included, but..."

"This is great!" gushed Nodoka. "So when are you going to visit him?"

"Just after lunch," said Skuld.

"Well, I'm sure we can find ways to amuse ourselves here," said Yue. "We don't want to be in the way between you two."

Skuld's face turned bright red. "It's...not like that."

Nodoka raised her card. "I think it is."

"Crap." Skuld sighed. "I'm starting not to like that book."

There was a knock at the door. Grateful for the save, Skuld turned and opened it.

Belldandy smiled down at her. "Lunch will be ready in ten minutes. You might not have gotten engine grease on your hands today, but still, please remember to wash them before eating."

"Okay, Sis."

"And I made an extra-large batch of brownies today. When you go to visit Sentaro, can you take him some as a present?"

Skuld's jaw dropped. "You knew--?"

"I'm your sister. I know you quite well." She smiled a bit more broadly. "And you never were very good at hiding things."

"Oh."

"Are you able to take the other two girls as well?"

Yue broke in. "Actually, Belldandy, we wanted to stay here, if it's all right with you."

Belldandy paused. "I certainly would not mind, but I think Skuld would prefer you to go with her."

"Sis--"

"After all, friends should spend time together!"

Skuld rolled her eyes. "Yes, I _wanted_ to take them with me. But they're insisting I should spend time alone with Sentaro."

"Skuld-sama," broke in Nodoka. "We're not trying to force you to do something you don't want. We're offering to give you the space, should you feel you need it."

"Well, thank you for offering, but I'd be just as happy to take you with me," said Skuld. "I don't know if I have the nerve to face him alone."

"Okay!" Nodoka grinned. "So how are we getting there? Train?"

"Train?" Skuld scoffed. "How Human. No, we're going to teleport."

* * *

"Skuld?" Keiichi stuck his head into the dining room. "The furo is full, and nice and hot."

"Thank you, Keiichi." Skuld jumped to her feet. "Are you two ready?"

"We've been ready for half an hour," said Yue. She glanced down at the table, where six juice boxes of assorted flavours sat. "Well, except for one little detail..."

"I've got the brownies, got the automatic wheel trueing jig I built him...anything else I need? Do I look all right?"

Nodoka giggled. "Just a friend."

"Well, I don't want my friends to think I'm some kind of slob."

"Should we tell her about the chain grease on her cheek?"

"_What?_" Skuld turned and looked in the mirror, then scowled back at Yue. "That wasn't very nice."

"You need to calm down, Skuld, or we'll never get there." Yue examined the juice boxes on the table, then picked up two and stuffed them in her backpack. "Okay. Ready to go."

"Why did Keiichi tell you about the bath, if we're just before leaving?" asked Nodoka.

"I can only teleport through hot water," said Skuld.

"Yes, you mentioned that," said Yue. "Are you sure it's safe to just jump into his house?"

"No. That's why we're aiming for a park nearby." She led the two Mortals to the bathroom, then held out her hands. "Each of you, grab a hand." She waited until she had a firm grip on both girls. "Okay, on the count of three, hold your breath and jump into the furo."

Nodoka's hand was like a vise around her own, but she ignored the discomfort. Yue seemed much more relaxed.

"One...two...three!"

As she expected, the Mortal girls were slow off their feet in the jump, but she'd planned it that way. Her toes touched the water, and charged it with the energy of the Gate. It opened beneath them, and they fell through the Gate.

The sensations of Gate travel are at best difficult to explain to those whose senses are bound to only four dimensions. When they jumped in, they were travelling feet first; when they emerged, they were travelling straight up. Skuld alighted on the pavement with the confidence of long practice. Yue pitched forward onto hands and knees; Nodoka fell over backwards, her skirt flipping up over her belly. She pushed it down hurriedly, blushing, then sat up.

Yue pushed herself back on her heels. "Well, it's a park," she observed. She glanced over her shoulder, to see an old man, gaping at them, and a cup of tea, spilled on the ground. "I assume we came in through that gentleman's tea?"

"Yep." Skuld helped Nodoka to her feet.

"Sure that's safe? Just teleporting in like that? What if he tells someone?"

Skuld turned to help Yue, but the long-haired girl was already getting to her feet. "Think about it, Yue. We just popped into existence over his tea, and carried on like it was an everyday occurrence." She grinned. "Would _you_ tell anyone?"

* * *

Skuld knocked hesitantly on the door. Someone said something from inside, then the door opened and a young woman looked out. "Oh. Skuld-chan! A pleasure to see you again."

"Good evening, Fujishima-san." Skuld bowed to the woman.

"I take it you're here to see Sentaro. He just left, but you might catch him at the--"

"The bike park." Skuld grinned. "Well, it's not far from here. It was nice to see you again."

"And you."

* * *

"Got all worked up, and he wasn't even there." Yue rolled her eyes.

"We'll find him," said Skuld stubbornly. "Even if we have to walk all over this town."

"Still, the name seems familiar...Fujishima Sentaro...and he's into bikes in a big way?"

"Very much so," said Skuld.

"I think I know him," said Yue. "I think we were in the same primary school."

"Really?"

"Well, I knew someone named Sentaro who was into bikes, but I don't remember his family name...It might have been Fujishima..." She trailed off as she realized that Skuld was looking at her oddly. "What?"

"Nothing." Skuld sniffed, and turned to face forward.

"Oho? A bit jealous?" Yue leaned forward, so that she could see Skuld's face.

"Not in the slightest!"

"Well, that's just as good," said Yue. "Because I can only barely remember him, and he wasn't that interesting a person to me."

"That's not very nice!" exclaimed Nodoka.

"I don't think you quite understand what I meant," said Yue. "I mean that he and I didn't have much in common, didn't talk much...he was just a kid in the class. How much time do you spend with Hakase, or Kasuga, or Rainyday?"

"Oh. But it sounded so harsh."

"Hey, there he is!" Skuld pointed towards a bicycle trick ramp.

He was in the midst of a complicated trick. Yue knew little about bikes, but she was certain that they were not meant to be upside down. The boy brought it around, his nose wheel catching the ramp at just the right angle, and rolled out, turning off the trick ramp.

"Sentaro!" She waved.

"Hey, Skuld!" He rode over to her, hopping off the bike and grinning. "How've you been?"

"Pretty good. You?"

"Well, I finally managed to pull of that five-forty, three times in a row." He glanced over at Yue and Nodoka. "Who're your friends?"

"Ayase Yue and Miyazaki Nodoka," said Skuld. "Two of my new classmates."

"New classmates? Did you transfer to another school?"

"Yes," said Skuld. Her face was suddenly troubled-looking. "And I don't know where it is exactly..."

"Mahora," supplied Yue.

"Mahora?" Sentaro wrinkled his nose. "That's clear across the other side of Tokyo...a bit far to cycle. But it's an escalator school. Plus, its reputation is kinda sketchy..."

"But it's the only school that offers the courses I need to take," said Skuld. "I wasn't very happy about having to go, but Sis insisted."

Sentaro glanced over at Yue and Nodoka. "Is this for the...well, the cool stuff you and your sisters can do?"

"Yes. And these two know all about it, so you don't have to talk around them."

"Oh. But it's kinda crowded here." Sentaro grinned. "Did you bring your bike?"

"I still don't have one of my own," admitted Skuld.

"Banpei-kun is cool, but we need to get you something muscle-powered," said Sentaro. "What about you two? Do you cycle?"

Yue shook her head. "Never got into the habit."

"I don't have the co-ordination." Nodoka seemed more at ease with Sentaro than she did with most males.

"You don't need co-ordination," said Sentaro. "Bikes are self-balancing."

Skuld sniffed. "You told me once that bikes were fun _because_ they can crash, and now you're telling me that they _can't?_"

"They can. But a person determined not to crash, won't. Since you learned the trick to riding a bike, have you crashed?"

"Well...no."

"There you go, then." He grinned, then reached into his pocket. "I've got a bit of money..." He pulled it out, and his face fell. "But not enough to buy four drinks."

Yue smirked, and pulled out her own wad. "I can manage all four. In fact, let's go get some ice cream."

Skuld's face lit up.

* * *

"So I was almost upside down," said Sentaro, "and feeling pretty good about myself because I'd just nailed that five-forty, on a steeper angle than I'd ever done it before. And Skuld yells out at me."

"What did she say?" asked Yue.

Sentaro blushed a bit. "I...didn't really catch it."

"She yelled out, 'You're so cool!'" supplied Nodoka. "He didn't really want to admit it."

"How do you keep doing that?" scowled Sentaro. "Anyway, I blew the landing, nearly taco'ed the front wheel, and I'm seconds away from becoming a red smear on the pavement."

"I yelled out for Banpei-kun," supplied Skuld. "But I'd forgotten that he was in overhaul."

"Overhaul?"

"He's a robot."

Yue nodded. "Okay."

"And suddenly, a wave of water came crashing up and caught me," continued Sentaro. "I had no idea where it came from. When it stopped, I was sitting on the ramp, soaked, and Skuld was running up to me." He paused. "I could--well, I thought I saw something."

"Wings," supplied Nodoka.

"Yes, wings." Sentaro scowled again. "She'd told me that she was a Goddess, but I didn't really believe her."

"And why not?" Skuld asked. "Goddesses can't lie, you know."

"No, but us mere Mortals have no problems with it," said Yue. "What's the difference between a Goddess who can't prove it, or a Mortal who claims to be divine?"

"So that's how I came to learn that she was really a Goddess." Sentaro paused. "What about you, Yue?"

"She didn't really do anything herself to give it away," admitted Yue. "But when Belldandy changed right in front of me--"

"What? Do they have some kinda tattoo?"

Yue waved a hand. "That wasn't it. It was the fact that she just glowed, and her clothing changed. Like magic."

Sentaro frowned. "But that could have been magic, right?"

"It _was_ magic," admitted Yue. "But not a sort that I was familiar with. And I am familiar with just about every kind of magic out there."

"Should we be discussing this with him?" asked Nodoka.

"He already knows more about the magical world than most mundanes," said Yue. "Besides, I doubt he's going to tell anyone that his Goddess girlfriend brought two Mages over to have ice cream with him."

"She's not my girlfriend," muttered Sentaro.

Nodoka glanced down at her book, but for once, chose not to blurt out what was in it. Skuld, on the other hand, darkened.

"Then what exactly am I?"

"Well, you're a really good friend," said Sentaro. "But it's not like we've ever gone on a date or anything."

"We've spent a lot of time together," argued Skuld. "And I'd like to think that--" She stopped.

Yue leaned forward. "Tell me, Sentaro. Do you _want_ her to be your girlfriend."

Sentaro scowled again. "I think that that's not something for _you_ to be asking me." His head turned to Nodoka. "Close that damned book!"

Skuld leaped across the table, but Nodoka quickly muttered _"Abeat!"_, and the book vanished.

"That's not fair," whined Skuld. "Asking him that so you could read his thoughts!"

"That wasn't why I was asking," said Yue. "I'm not interested in peeping on my friends' thoughts. I just want to help my friends stop being idiots."

Skuld sat down again, scowling.

"I swear," muttered Yue, "You two are as bad as Nodoka and Negi."

"Or you and Negi?" asked Skuld.

"Or me and Negi," admitted Yue. "Or for that matter, me and Nodoka."

"What about me?" Nodoka looked even more nervous.

"We're supposed to be rivals, remember?" asked Yue. "But not only do we remain friends, we even help each other with chasing him, and for that matter, help other girls with it too. Like Ako, Asuna, Setsuna...hell, even Konoka."

Sentaro picked up his can of cola. "How many girls are actually chasing this guy?" Yue paused to add them up on her fingers before answering.

"Twelve."

She scowled as she wiped cola off her face.

"_Twelve?_"

"At last count. I may have missed a few. Of course, Ako is more interested in his 'cousin', and I'm not sure what Evangeline is really after."

"There are twelve girls chasing him, and you want to throw your hand in that pot? Are you two insane?"

"Quite possibly," said Yue.

"He's worth chasing," mumbled Nodoka.

"He'd have to be," said Sentaro. "He must be very handsome."

"Fair to middling," allowed Yue.

"Really smart, then?"

"Yes," said Nodoka. "Plus, he's got drive. He knows what he wants, and he's not going to let anything get in his way."

"Twelve girls," muttered Sentaro. He glanced over at Skuld. "I'm really glad that this school is an all-girls school. I wouldn't want _you_ to start chasing him, too."

"I wouldn't," said Skuld. "He's too young for me."

"Too young...?" Sentaro frowned. "How old is he?"

"Ten."

"...Ten."

Skuld nodded.

"Well, he'd be in a different school anyway, then."

"He's our teacher," said Nodoka.

Sentaro set down his cola can, lest he douse Yue once again. "Teacher."

"Yes."

"And he's a Mage, I take it?"

"Yes."

"Is there _anything_ normal about him?"

Nodoka considered this, then said, "Not really, no. That's why we like him."

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Fujishima?" Skuld chuckled. "Your family name is _Fujishima?_"

"Hey, Kosuke-san never gave me a family name," objected Sentaro. "So I figured I'd just take his!"

"Or maybe he's an author avatar," said Nodoka.

Yue nodded. "That must be it. He's a self-insert!"

"No!" Sentaro waved his hands. "That's not it! Besides, if I were a self-insert, wouldn't I be chasing Belldandy?"

"Belldandy?" Skuld blinked.

"Of course! She's the star of the comic, right? Not to mention way more attractive. It's obvious that Kosuke-san spends more time on her than on you. Just look at her—" Sentaro paused, noting for the first time that Skuld was quite obviously pissed.

"...I mean, it's a pity...Oh hell."

"DIE!"

* * *


	5. Home Room

_Ah! Megami-Sama was created by Fujishima Kosuke, and while I might wish I owned the series, I don't._

_I wouldn't mind owning Negima, either, but I don't. It belongs to Akamitsu Ken._

* * *

**Exchange Student**

**Five: Home Room**

The air over the massive bath flared and shimmered, and three girls popped into existence over it. Skuld descended until her toes touched the water, and hovered there.

Yue and Nodoka were not quite so lucky.

Yue pursed her lips as she waded over to the edge of the bath. "You know, according to Christian mythology, Jesus could cause another person to be able to walk on water with him. Why couldn't you do that?"

"Because I don't have proper control over my magic," said Skuld crossly. "That's why I'm here, remember?"

"Perhaps it's not wise to anger a Goddess," said Nodoka. She was already regretting wearing her light sundress; it was soaked through, and pretty much transparent.

"By now, you two have angered me enough," said Skuld.

"We didn't mean to!" said Nodoka hurriedly.

Skuld looked down at her thumb, at the small ring that now lived there. "I know that. That's why I haven't done anything to you. In fact, you made things better...I think."

"You _think?_"

"He made me a promise," said Skuld wistfully. "He knows what a promise means to a Goddess. And I accepted it...and that makes it binding."

"You don't seem angry about that," noted Yue. "So it can't be as bad as all that."

"Maybe not." She smiled gently. "Maybe not bad at all. Time will tell."

"You're the Goddess who governs the future," said Nodoka. "Can't you see how it's going to turn out?"

"It doesn't work that way," said Skuld. She was about to continue, but was distracted by a knock on the door.

"Anyone in there?"

"We're decent, Negi-sensei," said Yue. Nodoka squawked, and dashed for the opposite door. "Well," continued Yue, "some of us are decent, but in damp clothing."

Negi walked in, followed by a tall, willowy redheaded girl. Both were dressed in bathing suits, and Negi carried a bucket of bath supplies. "Hello, Skuld-chan. Yue-chan. Asuna, this is the new girl, who'll be taking Chao's place in class."

The redhead - Asuna, apparently - eyed the trainee Goddess. "She's walking on water."

"Well, yes. She's going to be learning magic as well."

Asuna glanced down at Negi. "And I assume that you've therefore formed a provisional contract with her?"

"No!" The yell came from both Skuld and Negi. It was Negi who continued, however. "I don't think it'd be wise for me to do so."

"Besides," said Yue, "she's already got a Pactio."

Negi blinked. "She does?"

"No card, because it's not the sort of Pactio you're used to, Negi-sensei. But trust me, she does."

Skuld smiled down at her friend. "Thank you." She glanced back to Negi. "But since it _is_ a different sort of Pactio, and since you are creating temporary Pactios, instead of permanent ones, then if you think it would be beneficial to my studies--"

"No, I think we'd best just stick as we are," said Negi. "But I'd like to meet your partner - are you the Magister, or the Ministra?"

"We are co-equal," said Skuld. "And if you wish to meet her...no time like the present. _Come forth, Noble Scarlet!_"

The Angel burst into being over her, and Asuna yelped, staggering back a step.

* * *

Most Angels did not have the capacity to appear cross. At least, not convincingly. Noble Scarlet was an exception. And right now, the glare she was giving Asuna was enough to melt tool steel.

"I'm really sorry, Scarlet. The way you popped up like that, I thought you were a golem, or something. I panicked, and reacted by instinct."

It was perhaps the seventh time that Asuna had apologized. The third time that she had used precisely the same words. It still wasn't working.

"I take it," said Skuld, "that that harisen is your Artifact?"

"Yes," said Asuna miserably. "It disrupts magical energy."

"That's why she's still angry with you," said Skuld. "I thought it was odd; Noble Scarlet normally doesn't hold grudges. Even against me."

Asuna blinked, and Skuld noted for the first time that the girl's eyes were two different colours. "Why would she hold a grudge against you?"

"Long story, for another day," said Skuld. "Listen, have you got any ice cream?"

"I've got a Dillo bar," said Asuna.

"Anything better?"

"No, it's the only kind I can afford, and it's my last one," said Asuna crossly. "Do you think I'm made of money?"

"How should I know?" asked Skuld. "Point is, Noble Scarlet can draw extra energy from ice cream. Same as I can. So if you want to get back in her good books--"

"Sacrifice some ice cream. Got it." Asuna stood up and walked over to the kitchenette.

"Ice cream?" said Negi. "Why ice cream?"

"I don't know. Urd recharges on sake, and Sis on sleep. And quality counts; Urd recharges better on the higher-grade sake. I don't know what might qualify as higher-grade sleep."

"I can guess," said Yue. "In fact, without you to run interference, she might be getting higher-grade sleep tonight."

"_What?_ You think that she and Keiichi--"

"Will share a futon?" Yue nodded. "I do."

"That's _perverted!_"

"Dunno what you were thinking of," said Yue, "but I was thinking simply of sleep." She paused to take a sip of her juice box. "Unless you think she can recharge off of sex?"

Skuld was temporarily gobsmacked. Asuna took the opportunity to offer Noble Scarlet the ice cream bar.

"I'm really sorry about hitting you, Noble Scarlet, and I hope this makes up for it."

Scarlet took the ice cream bar, and smiled at Asuna.

Skuld gave her head a shake. "Yue, for the rest of my stay here, can we agree to not discuss the idea of my sister having sex?"

"Fair enough," said Yue.

"Good," said Skuld. "Now that we've agreed, it's a contract, and a protection program is in place over both of us."

"I don't see what the fuss is about," said Asuna. "I assume that she and this Keiichi fellow are in love?"

"I just said we weren't going to--" Skuld cut off in mid-sentence. "Great. It's already affecting me."

"So I can talk about it, and you can't?" Asuna grinned. "Oh, I could have such fun with this..." She trailed off as she realized that Noble Scarlet was scowling again. "But I won't, because that'd be mean," she hastened to amend.

"Good," said Skuld.

* * *

"Can I ask a question, Sensei?"

"Sure," said Negi.

"Are all the girls here as perverted as those three?"

Negi considered this for a moment, then said, "Before I answer that, let me point out that I'm only ten. And while I'm not as innocent as I was when I came here six months ago, I'm still really just a kid."

"So you might not be the best judge?"

"Yes." Negi paused, then said, "Nodoka and Yue are probably the _least_ perverted, as you put it, of the girls here."

"Uh?"

"And aside from having an interest in a man old enough to be her father, Asuna isn't that bad, either."

Skuld shook her head. "That's a really disturbing idea."

"No, not really," said Negi. "I had a long chat with your sister about it, and she helped me understand the goings-on around here a bit more."

Skuld snickered. "Urd probably wants to dive in and check out all the action herself."

"Actually, it was Belldandy that I was speaking to." Negi took advantage of Skuld's momentary loss of the power of speech. "Here's the room I've assigned you to. You'll have a roommate, but you probably won't see her outside of class."

"Oh?"

"She tends to spend her time down in the robotics lab."

"Robotics lab? You've got a _robotics lab_ here?"

"Yes," said Negi.

"You might not see _me_ outside of class, then."

"I certainly hope I will," said Negi. "Magic is not taught in the regular class."

"Oh."

"And here comes one of Hakase's creations now."

Skuld turned, and gaped. The android - well, gynoid would be a better term, since it appeared female - had obviously robotic components, but for all that, its movement was human-fluid, and its face well articulated.

"Negi-sensei." Her voice was a calm contralto. "Master Eva has requested the presence of yourself and your new student at the resort at your earliest convenience."

"Normally, with Eva, that means right now," mused Negi. "But I need to get Skuld settled into the school, give her a quick tour...kindly tell Master Eva that we will be along in one hour."

"Very well," said the gynoid, and turned.

"Chachamaru--"

She turned back. "Yes?"

"This is your new classmate, Skuld. She'll be joining our class."

"I assumed that she was a new classmate, as we have an opening, and I am unfamiliar with her. And you have already given me her name."

"Cheeky machine, aren't you?" muttered Skuld.

"I apologize if I offer offense," said Chachamaru.

"Whoever programmed your vocal system went for literalness, didn't she?"

"Yes," admitted Chachamaru. "I am still learning human interaction."

"So you have a learning AI?"

"Yes."

"That requires a lot of computing hardware," said Skuld. She walked around the robot, inspecting her. "Plus, you obviously have free will, or something approximating it. I can also see hatches, for what are probably concealed weapons."

Chachamaru seemed taken aback. "Why would you assume that the hatches cover weapons?"

"It's what I would have done." Skuld stepped back. "You're an exceptionally well-designed piece of equipment. I'm impressed. What's your primary function?"

"Companion to Master Eva," said Chachamaru.

"That explains the software selection."

Negi butted in at this point. "You're treating her like she's just a mechanism."

"Isn't she?" Skuld glanced over her shoulder.

"She's striving to be more," said Negi.

"The final proof that her designer was a genius," said Skuld. She turned back to Chachamaru. "Before I offer offense to _you_, however, I'd like to mention that I have two robots of my own. Aside from being my creations, they're also my good friends."

"Perhaps we can also be friends, if it is permitted," said Chachamaru.

* * *

"So your master lives in this little cottage, eh?" Skuld looked over the grounds. "I like it."

"It is quite nice," agreed Negi. "However, training takes place within the Resort."

"The what?"

"Easier to show you than to explain," said Negi. He pulled open the cellar door and led the young Goddess into the chamber of the Resort.

The Resort stood on a golden pillar, encased in a glass globe. Skuld peered into it, and grinned.

"Wow. Looks kinda Grecian. But--" She paused. "Something is moving around in there."

"Yes," said Negi. "Within the Resort, there are at least ten zones, some with buildings and some that are wilderness. Also, time travels slowly within the Resort; one hour passes outside for every day you spend within. Finally," he said, "the teleportation gate only works once per hour from this side; when we go in, we will be inside for twenty-four hours, our time."

"This sounds very neat. So let's go."

Negi raised a hand. "Before we go in, you need to know something about Evangeline. She's a vampire."

"Vampire?" Skuld got a sudden giddy image of a dark, gothic seductress - one who looked remarkably like Urd. "Aren't they very bad people?"

"Many are, some are not. Evangeline is not so bad."

"Well, as long as she doesn't try to take my blood, that's fine."

"Okay. Put your hand on the globe."

Skuld touched the globe, and there was a sudden flash of light. A falling sensation, completely different from Gate travel...and she found herself standing on a disc, suspended on a platform, high above a lake.

"Wow."

She took in her surroundings. High mountain walls ringed the lake, and trees grew atop the cliffs. A long bridge connected the disc to a massive structure. Standing on the bridge was a girl.

She was blonde, her long hair falling straight to the back of her knees. She was quite young, perhaps ten or eleven, though the smirk on her face belonged to someone much older. She wore a simple white sundress, sandals and gloves.

"Hi there!" Skuld bounded forward. "I'm Skuld. Who are you?"

The girl's smirk widened. "So you're Negi's new student, come to meet his Master, eh?"

"Yes." Skuld glanced around. "I don't see her anywhere..."

"People often overlook the Dark Evangel," said the girl.

"Do you work for her? Or are you a relative? I don't even know if vampires have relatives..."

The girl rolled her eyes, and turned to Negi. "Is this the best you can find, boy?"

"She's not wise in the ways of the world," said Negi.

"Hey!" Skuld scowled at the two of them. "That's not very nice."

"Happens to be true, though, isn't it, girl?" The child turned back to her. "Though I can sense you've got great magical potential..." She paused and sniffed. "Yes, and a touch of something else...something I don't recognize. But you've got to get rid of that innocence before I choke on it."

"So...are you a Mage?"

The girl sighed. "I dabble here and there."

"So are you also being trained by Evangeline?"

The girl smacked her face into the palm of her hand, then turned to Negi. "Boy, I can't train her. She's too goddamn stupid."

Skuld's jaw dropped. "You--"

"Ah, here it comes."

"You're Evangeline!"

"And we have recognition." Evangeline turned back to face Skuld. "I just about had to spell it out for you. If you can't figure out something simple like the fact that you're standing in the presence of a High Daylight Walker, then how can I possibly teach you anything worthwhile?"

"Actually, Master, I had intended to train her myself," said Negi. "Her sister entrusted her training to me, and I doubt she'd thank me for turning her over to you."

"I've been practicing magic for over eight hundred years," snapped Evangeline. "How many for you, boy? Five?"

Negi sighed. "That's rather beside the point."

"Wrong," said Evangeline. "Here's the point: I forbid you to train this girl, unless I have a hand in it as well."

"You didn't put any such restriction on my teaching Nodoka or Yue," objected Negi.

"Of course not. They come here to train, so I have a hand in it already."

"But--"

"So if you want to use the resort to train her, then I will be taking part, whether you like it or not." Evangeline grinned cruelly. "And I _will_ forbid you to train her, Nodoka, and Yue, unless it is done within these grounds."

Negi shook his head. "I'm sorry, Master, but I can't allow that."

"If you choose to defy me with this, we are done," said Evangeline. "No further training from me. Is that a step that you are willing to take?"

Negi hesitated, and Skuld jumped in.

"Negi, if I agree to be trained by Evangeline, will that be okay?"

"Your sister--"

"Sis sent me to this school to learn magic," said Skuld. "I objected, but now that I'm here, I intend to do this right. No more half-measures or shortcuts for me. You can tell Sis that I insisted."

Negi sighed. "Very well. If you have your heart set on this, I can't stop you."

"I don't know if my heart is set on it, but I'm willing to go the distance." Skuld turned to Evangeline. "For my own part, I accept your conditions, Evangeline."

"Oh, my." Evangeline chuckled. "Has Negi-boy filled you in on the conditions?"

"Oh...uh..."

"As I feared. No brains at all." Evangeline smirked again. "You do realize that I am a vampire. He did tell you that, right?"

"Yes."

"Very well. The conditions for my accepting you as a pupil are twofold. First, you will accept my word as law. Are we clear on that?"

"There are certain things that I may not do," said Skuld. "Aside from those--"

"Such as what?" Evangeline held up her hand. "Before we make any kind of agreement, I want to hear all the terms."

"I may not leave the Northern Hemisphere except in case of extreme emergency," said Skuld. "I may not tell a lie. And I cannot do anything that may disrupt the future time stream."

"I can accept those limitations," said Evangeline. "And the second condition: I want your blood."

"Eh?" Skuld blinked.

"Blood is the source of all magical energy," said Evangeline. "That is why vampires can survive on a diet of nothing but blood. And you have great wellsprings of magical power. Almost as much as Negi-boy. Once per week, I shall take a small amount of blood. This is the price of my training you. Are you willing to pay it?"

Skuld hesitated, then nodded. "Yes, I am."


	6. Physical Education

_Ah! Megami-Sama was created by Fujishima Kosuke, and while I might wish I owned the series, I don't._

_I wouldn't mind owning Negima, either, but I don't. It belongs to Akamitsu Ken._

* * *

**Exchange Student**

**Six: Physical Education**

The inner sanctum of the vampire Evangeline was almost as unexpected, and in much the same way, as the vampire herself. Bright, airy, and filled with comfortable pillows and rich tapestries. The only discordant note was the small doll, sitting on a bench and cheerfully sharpening a knife.

"Chachazero. Get out."

The doll looked up, its manic grin completely unabated. "Can't I watch? I like seeing wounds and blood."

"Get out, now."

The doll hopped to her feet and stalked out of the room, dragging its knife behind it. Evangeline closed the door behind it.

"Now, then, girl," said Evangeline. "Take off your jacket."

Skuld slowly started to unbutton the jacket. "You could have asked more nicely."

"I do not have time for the niceties of societal interaction," snapped Evangeline. "Aside from that, you have accepted my conditions, and if you will recall, the first of those is that my word is law. Manners do not count where students are involved. The shirt, too."

"But--"

"You are starting out as a very poor student," said Evangeline. "Must I repeat myself?"

Skuld unbuttoned her shirt, and removed it. Beneath, she wore a silk chemise. "Should I remove this as well?"

"Did I ask you to?" Evangeline pointed at a cushion. "Sit there."

Skuld sat where directed. "And now what?"

"Give me your hand."

Skuld reached out to the vampire, and Evangeline seized her wrist.

"Most people expect the bite of a vampire to be at the neck, but in fact, any place that there is an artery near the surface will do." She stroked the taller girl's arm. "Some are more convenient than others. The neck is good when a victim struggles, but if the subject is willing, the wrist is much easier."

Skuld looked away, then winced as she felt the vampire's fangs prick her wrist.

"Hardly any pain, is there," chuckled Evangeline. Then she felt the girl's lips at the wound, felt the pressure as she sucked the blood from her veins--

Then was hurled away from the vampire. She turned, and gasped in surprise.

Evangeline's skin was glowing, and she floated an inch above the floor. Her head was thrown back, her mouth open, a trickle of blood still flowing from her mouth. Skuld looked down at her arm, realized that she was still bleeding. She grabbed a cushion, used it to try to stem the flow of blood.

A crackling noise drew her attention back to the vampire. Arcs of magical energy rippled along the girl's skin, and a long, drawn-out cry escaped her.

Then the light faded, and Evangeline collapsed bonelessly to the floor. Slowly, she sat up, and stared at Skuld.

"What the hell are you?"

"A Goddess," Skuld answered.

"I believe it," said Evangeline. She stood up weakly, and shook her head. "Your blood is incredibly potent; I haven't had that kind of rush ever." She glanced down at Skuld's wrist. "You're still bleeding."

"You should know," growled Skuld. "You bit me!"

"Give me your arm again."

"Didn't you get enough--"

"Give me your arm, girl!" snapped Evangeline, and Skuld held it out almost by reflex. Evangeline grabbed her wrist again, and licked the two puncture wounds. Then shuddered. "Oh, so rich! The saliva of a vampire can close wounds."

Skuld looked down, and saw that the punctures had closed. As she watched, they faded, becoming mere scars, then vanished entirely.

"You should have warned me," admonished Evangeline.

"How could I have known--"

"How could you _not_ know that you're a Goddess? _That_ is what you should have told me!"

"I don't exactly advertise it," snapped Skuld.

"Your blood is supercharged with the same energies found in the World-Tree." Evangeline frowned. "Are you by chance a Norn?"

"Goddess of the future," confirmed Skuld.

Evangeline opened her mouth to say more, but paused. A faint bell tolled in the distance, and she smiled.

"Looks like your sparring partner has arrived," she said. "Chachamaru."

The bedchamber doors opened, and the gynoid stepped in. "Yes, Mistress."

"Fetch orange juice for the Norn here. Then when she is ready to show herself to the world again, bring her to the atrium."

* * *

Her sparring partner turned out to be Asuna.

"Negi-boy has built up quite a little harem," said Evangeline. "Asuna, here, was his first pick."

"We're not a harem," grumbled Asuna.

"Half of the girls are being trained in magic," continued Evangeline. "The other half are chosen for skills that they already possess. Asuna is a bit of both."

"Negi isn't training me in magic," said Asuna. "Takamichi taught me all the magic I know."

"And it's hardly any," said Evangeline. "But what Negi _is_ teaching you is how to use what magical talents you _do_ have to good effect on the field of combat. Thus enabling you to serve both as a combatant and as a magical adept."

"What has this got to do with me?" asked Skuld.

"Negi and company have already dealt with some formidable opponents," said Evangeline. "Wilhelm, Chigusa, Chao..." She smirked. "Me. We have to find out if you're up to having him as your teacher. After all, it can be hazardous to your health."

"But why Asuna?" Skuld shook her head. "Why do I have to fight _her?_"

"Because her Artifact is specifically designed to be able to counter your advantages," said Evangeline. "All the other tests I have, you could overcome too easily. It is only when pushed to your limits that you will reveal your true mettle."

"So to prove myself a worthy student, I have to fight Asuna?"

"You just don't listen, do you?" Evangeline shook her head. "You've already paid the price to be his student. Now, we'll find out what sort of student you'll be." She indicated the redheaded girl. "Sixty seconds. If I can't tell what sort of person you are after sixty seconds of combat with Asuna, then I'll bow out, and let Negi train you as he sees fit."

"All right." Skuld raised her fists, and turned to Asuna. "I'm ready when you are."

"You sure about that?" Asuna raised her hand, her Pactio card held between the first two fingers. _"Adeat!"_ The harisen appeared in a flash of light.

"Begin," said Evangeline.

Asuna charged forward, and Skuld raised her hands. She began chanting the only spell she could think of that could help in this matter: the spell of levitation. "_Bonds of Earth—"_

She got the first two words out before the harisen smacked into her forehead, and the world went black.

* * *

Light filtered in slowly, and Skuld winced.

"Did I fail?"

"This was not a pass or fail situation." The vampire's voice came from somewhere to her left, but she could see nothing but a white blur, thanks the the cloth over her eyes. "It was a test to see what needs to be improved, and where you will best serve Negi."

"Certainly not as a front-line fighter."

"True," said Evangeline. "You react with the instincts of a spellcaster."

Skuld pulled the cloth off her face. "I'm here to learn magic, so why do you say that in such a sarcastic tone?"

"You were not engaged in a magical duel, but in a physical duel," said Evangeline. "When a maniac is charging you with a weapon, you should not stop to throw a spell. Especially when they're as close as Asuna was."

"So what should I have done?"

"Evade, run away, _then_ worry about a spell. You're not very quick on your feet, either, girl."

"Do you have _anything_ nice to say about me?"

Evangeline nodded. "You're focused."

"So?"

"So we can use that focus to shape your training," she said. "Negi-boy?"

Negi looked up. "Yes, Master?"

"She'll need physical training. Concentrate on blocks, parries and breaks. Once she can go toe-to-toe with...let's say, Setsuna, for sixty seconds without being hit, we'll discuss her magical training."

"Who's Setsuna?" Skuld recalled hearing the name before, but she didn't think she'd met her yet.

"Our resident swordswoman," said Negi.

"Sword--you're gonna put me up against a sword, when a stupid _fan_ was enough to knock me out?"

"When sparring, Setsuna uses a push-broom," said Asuna. "And she's good, probably better than me."

Skuld sat up slowly - the room was still spinning somewhat - and looked over in Negi's direction. "I'm supposed to be learning magic, not how to fight! If I wanted to learn how to fight, I'd join the Valkyries!"

"With a combination of martial arts and magic," said Negi, "you _could_ join the Valkyries, and take Brunnhild's title from her."

"Brunnhild doesn't lead the Valkyries anymore," said Skuld. "Not since she got married. Lind has that job now."

* * *

Asuna had neither the training nor the temperament to be a martial arts instructor. However, Negi had both, and Asuna still made a very tough sparring partner.

Skuld collapsed bonelessly into her futon. "This sucks."

"I think you did quite well, for a beginner." Negi unrolled his sleeping bag on the futon - while he was cheerfully assimilating himself into Japanese society in many ways, in _this_ way, he was still quite British.

"And why exactly are _you_ sleeping in here?"

"The gate won't let him out for another twelve hours," said Asuna. "No more than it would let us out."

"I mean, with him in here with us?"

"Oh," chuckled Asuna. "I see your problem. Did you forget that he's only ten?"

"That's beside the point," snapped Skuld. "Surely in this giant place, there's a bedroom suitable for him? I don't mind sharing a dorm with him - not too much, anyway - but this is just too much!"

"Calm down," said Asuna. "In the first place, he's not going to molest you. In the second, I'll pound him if he does. Got it, Sensei?"

"Loud and clear," said Negi.

"I'm not sleepy right now anyway," said Skuld crossly. "Just sore and tired - you had me practice that one counter-move for over four hours!"

"So you should be able to do it in your sleep," said Negi.

"Except that I'm not going to be sleeping!" She was starting to get a bit louder now. "Didn't my sister tell you about that?"

"She did," admitted Negi. "But--"

"Her sister. As in another Goddess?"

"She's a Norn, Asuna. They come in threes." Negi turned back to Skuld. "What do you normally do while Belldandy and Keiichi sleep?"

"I work on my inventions!"

"Evangeline might have a robotics lab here," said Negi. "After all, she had a hand in the creation of Chachamaru and Chachazero."

"Maybe I'll look around for it," said Skuld.

* * *

"What are you doing in here?"

Skuld blinked, and turned to face the miniature Vampire.

"Oh. Ummm..."

Evangeline smirked. "I see. You're looking for parts to scrounge, aren't you?" She pointed a finger towards the door. "Out."

Skuld sighed. "Fine." She stomped out of the lab. Evangeline followed her out, securing the door behind her.

"You know, girl, I can't quite figure you out."

"What do you mean?"

"I've done everything in my power to discourage you--"

"Wait. You mean taking my blood, putting me up against Asuna, and then making me go through that gruelling session with Negi were to try to get rid of me?"

"Of course," said Evangeline. "What's the point in accepting any idiot that comes along?"

Skuld ground her teeth. "And here I thought that you were actually testing me. Actually training me. And you're playing me for an idiot?"

"You _are_ an idiot, girl." Evangeline took a step forward. "I'm not interested in training the half-willed, or the half-witted, or the incompetent, or weaklings. I'm looking for the cut above. I had to be sure that you had it."

"And you're convinced now?"

"No," said Evangeline. "You're hopeless."

"_What?_"

"You should stop fooling around here, and go home and play with your dolls." Evangeline waved a hand in dismissal. "I can't teach you. You're too stubbornly insistent on not learning."

"You little—" Skuld stepped forward, calling her hammer into existence. "I came here to learn. Maybe I don't think I _need_ to, but my sister expects me to learn, and I will _not_ disappoint her again."

"Not a good enough reason!" Evangeline did not back off as Skuld approached. "Halfway measures will get you _killed_ against the sort of foes that Negi deals with. And if you train with him, it is certain that you will find yourself battling such foes. Fate Averruncus is still out there. He was easily the most dangerous foe that Negi faced, and he was not properly defeated. He will—"

"Wait. Who?"

Evangeline paused. "You know the name of Averruncus?"

"Yes," said Skuld. "He—" Her voice fell silent, then she said, "I cannot speak of him. Cannot even say why."

"You will tell me about him," said Evangeline. She stepped forward again. "I command it."

"I cannot!"

"Girl, you swore to obey me in all ways," said Evangeline. "My word is law. Do you disobey me now?"

"I cannot tell you!" Skuld shook her head vehemently. "Not will not, but physically cannot! I—" Again her voice fell silent.

"You will tell me, girl, or so help me, I will visit the pain of a thousand demons on you." Evangeline raised her hand. _"Lic lac la lillac—"_

"_Come forth, Noble Scarlet!_" The Angel burst into being above Skuld, instinctively raising a barrier shield, and Skuld stepped forward, swinging her Debugging hammer. It slammed into Evangeline's own barrier, disrupting it, but also being deflected.

Evangeline stepped back, surprised. "I see that you can at least bring down a barrier. And your Angel seems to have her own magic, and that better than your own. Chachamaru."

"Mistress." The gynoid stepped from the shadows.

"I will need your assistance with this one."

Skuld glared at the robot. "I thought you said we could be friends," she spat.

"I would be happy to be friends, but Mistress commands me." Chachamaru charged forward, and Skuld reacted by instinct.

Her left hand released its hold on the hammer, and grabbed Chachamaru's wrist as the gynoid attempted a punch. She drew the robot further along her path, then swept her arm down and back. Chachamaru described a perfect circle in the air, and slammed into the marble floor, face first.

But Skuld was still moving. Her left hand returned to the hammer, and she spun. The feint looked like a high swing to the right, but changed at the last moment, and became a vicious rising snap from the left. The hammer's head caught Evangeline's chin, snapping her head back and pitching her into the air. Skuld completed the spin, bringing the hammer high overhead and smashing the Vampire into the ground.

She stepped back, and blinked. The entire manoeuvre had taken about a half a second.

"Holy—did _I_ do that?"

"Seems we found something that will rile you up, didn't we, girl?" Evangeline sat up slowly, and wiped blood from her chin. "Enough to bring your _Jotun_ blood to the foreground, anyway."

"How—"

"Now can you apply that anger to the task at hand, little girl?" Evangeline stood up. "You know something about Fate. Something important. Something that you cannot tell me about."

Skuld did not answer.

"Negi and his harem will have to deal with Fate in the future. Will you be there?"

"I will be," snarled Skuld. "If you are certain that he will appear, I will be there to thwart him."

"Then," said Evangeline, "we had best make sure that your training is properly attended to."


	7. English

_Ah! Megami-Sama was created by Fujishima Kosuke, and while I might wish I owned the series, I don't._

_I wouldn't mind owning Negima, either, but I don't. It belongs to Akamitsu Ken._

* * *

**Exchange Student**

**Seven: English**

Taking the roll call was not something that every teacher did in Japan. Usually, it was sufficient just to note whom was not in their assigned seat. However, Negi came from a different educational system than the students present, where the roll was _always_ called before class. Plus, he'd gotten into the habit of using the class roll to remember faces and names, and even once he'd learned them all, never got out of said habit.

There was one element, however, that both Japanese classes and the magical schools he'd grown up within had in common, and that was the introduction of new students.

He closed the class roll, and looked up. "Okay. As some of you may have noticed, Chao Rin Shen is no longer with us. She's transferred back to her home school."

There was a quick flurry of conversation. Negi waited until it faded before continuing.

"However, we have a new student joining us." He grinned briefly. "Though her spoken Japanese is excellent, her written Japanese is not up to the task of writing her own name." He indicated the Futhark writing on the blackboard. "Please welcome Skuld Jotunsdottir."

Skuld stepped forward, a bit of a blush colouring her cheeks. Thirty pairs of eyes were glued to her, and she was just a bit uncomfortable with that. "Pleased to meet you all. I have had private tutors in my homeland, as well as in Nekomi, so I don't doubt I'll be needing a bit of help in some areas, and be able to offer it in others; private tutors are not standardized." There was a bit of a chuckle at that. "My interests include mathematics, machinery and electronics, in no particular order."

The blonde girl in the first desk rose. "Welcome to Class 3-A, Skuld-san. I am Yukihiro Ayaka, class representative." She bowed slightly. "Negi-sensei, I believe we have three free seats. Seat one--"

"No," said Negi.

"Very well," continued the girl. "Seat nineteen was occupied by Chao Rin Shen, and seat thirty-two has never been filled."

"I think, given her interests, that seat nineteen would be appropriate," said Negi. "Skuld-chan, if you'd take your seat?"

"Thank you, Sensei."

She could feel the eyes on her as she walked down the aisle. A quick glance revealed that she was not the only non-Japanese person in the class. In the back row, seated next to Asuna, was a Chinese girl of tiny proportions, even smaller than herself - though still larger than Yue. Evangeline, of course, was German, and she spotted a darker-skinned girl that she couldn't place - North American Native? And another girl, with a couple of facial tattoos, that was obviously not Japanese.

But Skuld's appearance was patterned after the Scandinavians who had worshipped the Aesir and Vanir - and, to a much lesser degree, the Norns. So she was a new kind of foreign to these girls, and even those girls who were not of Japanese origin were eyeing her.

Except Evangeline, but that was to be expected.

She sat down in the free space, and glanced to her left. Sensei had told her that all the girls in this class were within a year in age, but _this_ girl looked more like a ten-year-old. A brief glance at her Pattern showed that she was in fact nearly fifteen, but a decidedly late bloomer. _Poor thing._

The girl to her right, on the other hand, was tall and slender, but well developed. She had short-cropped hair, wolf-grey in colour, and in general reminded Skuld of the wolf-God Gere.

She turned her attention back to Negi-sensei.

"...English is as good as her Japanese." Negi grinned at her. "So she'll be able to assist with that in this class. Now, we were working on _Silas Marner_," he continued. "This is one of the better pieces of fiction written in the English language, and I'm certain that you could probably find a Japanese translation available. But any translation _always_ loses some of the flavour of the original, so any questions I ask will reflect that."

"Meaning?" asked one of the other girls.

"Meaning that if you try to read only the Japanese version, you will fail this unit," said Negi. "Because I've deliberately chosen passages that cannot be translated accurately."

"Great," muttered the girl to Skuld's right.

"Setsuna-chan."

"Yes, Sensei?"

Skuld glanced to her right. _This is the fearsome swordswoman that even Asuna respects?_ The girl stood, and Skuld took the opportunity to study her. She had skin paler than even her own, a creamy true-white complexion that the blood in her skin brought to a luminous pink. The mark of an albino, but her hair was jet-black, and her eyes brown. Then Skuld caught a look at her eyes from just the right angle, and realized that she was wearing contact lenses. Which meant that she probably also dyed her hair.

"Please begin from page three."

"Yes, Sensei." She opened her book, and began to read in English. "For how was it possible to believe that those large, brown, protuberant eyes in Silas Marner's pale face really saw nothing that was not close to them, and not rather that their dreadful stare could dart cramps, or rickets, or a wry mouth at any boy who happened to be in the rear? They had, perhaps, heard their fathers and mothers hint that Silas Marner could cure folks' rheumatism if he had a mind, and add, still more darkly, that if you could only speak of the Devil fair enough, he might save you the cost of a doctor..."

* * *

"Aargh!" Asuna threw the book across the room, nearly clobbering another girl in the back of the head. "Stupid English! The language has no _rules!_"

"Sure it does," offered another girl - Skuld though she remembered her name as Kazumi. "but you have to remember that fiction doesn't always follow the rules. Unlike journalism."

"Like journalism has rules," scoffed Yue.

"It does! But we'll argue that point at a later time." Kazumi waved it off. "Look, the first thing to remember is that this book is old. It was written during the Meiji era. Have you read anything Japanese from that era?"

"Not really," admitted Asuna.

"It can be even harder to understand," said Kazumi. "Some words have changed meanings, others have vanished, and it's hard to tell the difference sometimes. English has gone through the same thing." She flipped the book open. "Look. Here's a fantastic example: 'a wry mouth.' Normally, we'd see that on Yue."

Yue frowned at being used as an example, and Kazumi smirked. "See? But when this book was written, a 'wry mouth' was a medical condition."

"What do we call that now?"

Kazui shrugged. "No idea. Try asking Izumi. She's got your book."

Skuld examined the small clique in the corner of the room. Asuna, Yue, Nodoka and Setsuna were among it, in addition to a few other girls she didn't recognize. One was bespectacled, and was doodling on a sketchpad. The Chinese girl was there, as well.

She stood up, and wandered over towards the group. One of the girls she didn't know looked up as she approached.

"Hello, Skuld-chan! I'm Konoe Konoka. Pleased to meet you."

"Asakura Kazumi." The journalist waved.

"Saotome Haruna!" This was from the bespectacled girl, who didn't look up from her sketchpad.

"And you've met the rest of us," said Asuna.

Skuld bowed to the group, then became uncomfortably aware of the fact that Setsuna was eyeing her.

Sizing her up.

_They've already told her..._

"So tell me," said Kazumi. "This section we've been struggling with. What does it say to _you_, Skuld-chan?"

Skuld frowned. "Isolation. This poor man has been singled out because he's different." She glanced up at Setsuna. "And because he's different, he is shunned by the people around him. But he's useful, so they pretend to tolerate him, but secretly talk about him behind his back."

Setsuna frowned.

"You've read this before," said Kazumi.

"Yes," said Skuld. "Plus, I watched the movie. There were differences—"

"Unavoidable," said Kazumi. "You can't change the medium without changing the message."

"So how does this man cope with being so different?" asked the Chinese girl.

Skuld grinned. "I won't ruin the book for you, but let's just say that once the people around him find out that he's a nice guy, they get past his looks."

Setsuna's frown deepened, and Skuld grew puzzled. _Why am I upsetting her?_

"Well, I can understand being different," chuckled the Chinese girl. "And these guys treat me all right, so--"

Setsuna turned and stormed off. Skuld blinked.

"What did I say?"

"You?" The Chinese girl looked puzzled. "I thought for a minute it was me."

Skuld sighed. "I better go find out what I said."

* * *

Setsuna was not quite running, and Skuld had to hustle to catch up with her. She finally drew even with her just as Setsuna reached the door of the dormitory.

"Wait!" Skuld grabbed Setsuna's arm, and the smaller girl turned and glared at her.

"Look, I'm sorry if I offended you," said Skuld. "But I honestly don't know why, or how."

"Don't you?" Setsuna narrowed her eyes, then turned and walked into the dormitory. "They told me what you are. Asuna and Yue. They told me you were a Goddess."

"So?"

"So you know what _I_ am," she said. "A freak. And you stand there and talk about how it doesn't matter, try and draw a parallel between some literature character and _me_." She started climbing the stairs, almost running, and Skuld scrambled after her.

"That—"

"And in front of Konoka, no less." Setsuna shook her head. "Ojou-sama has told me that she accepts what I am, but—"

"Hold on," Skuld yelled. "I wasn't speaking directly to you, even if I knew what the heck _you_ were talking about. And I wasn't trying to draw a parallel between you and Marner. Between _me_ and Marner, maybe, but—"

"_You?_" Setsuna stopped at the landing, and glared at Skuld.

"Sure, you're an albino, but you're still _Human._ I'm the only Goddess in the class."

Setsuna's face darkened. "_Human?_"

White wings exploded from her back, even longer than Noble Scarlet's.

"Wings?" Skuld dropped to her knees in astonishment. "White wings...you look like an Angel."

"Rather the opposite," smirked Setsuna.

"You—you're a..._Demon?_" Skuld blinked. "But you've got no markings—"

"I'm only half-demon," said Setsuna. "Accepted in neither Human society nor _Hanyu_. The fact that I'm an albino Demon makes it only worse. And you have the _gall_ to—"

"Seems that Asuna, Nodoka and Yue accept you," said Skuld.

Setsuna paused in mid-tirade.

"And Negi-sensei must, since you're in his class." Skuld got back to her feet. "And Konoka, and Kazumi, and that Chinese girl—"

"Ku Fei," supplied Setsuna. "Kazumi has no idea that I'm half-Demon. You're a Goddess. Can't you tell the difference between a Demon and an Angel?"

"There isn't a lot of difference," said Skuld.

"Oh, really?"

"Really," said Skuld. "I know of a Demon who was forcibly injected into a Goddess. The Goddess purified the Demon, and turned her into an Angel."

"...Really?" There was doubt now in Setsuna's face.

Skuld nodded. "Ever since then, she's tried to help other people, even though she's now bound to another Demon."

"We're getting a bit far from the point, here," grumbled Setsuna.

Skuld shook her head. "No, we're not. Don't you see?"

"No, I—"

"Then at least put away your wings, before someone else sees them," said Skuld. She grinned. "I imagine you don't flaunt them."

Setsuna retracted her wings, then winced. "I lose more shirts that way..."

"I can fix it," said Skuld. "I've seen my sister perform a spell to repair things." She raised her hands.

"Wait—you've _seen_ your sister do the spell. Have _you_ ever done it? Successfully, that is?"

"No, but what difference does it make?"

"I can just get a new shirt—"

"Don't worry," said Skuld. "I can do this. _Retrace and re-spin."_ The shirt re-formed, the torn back repairing itself. Setsuna blinked.

"Not bad, kid."

"I did it! Wahoo!" Skuld paused, then frowned. "Don't call me kid."

"Okay, Skuld," chuckled Setsuna. Then paused. "One small mistake, though..."

"Oh, no—"

"The shirt's sewn up along the front as well."

* * *

They made it back to the classroom with three minutes to spare. Yue stood up and wandered over to her friend as she re-entered the room.

"Skuld."

"Hi, Yue." Skuld grinned. "Sorry, just chatting with my soon-to-be sparring partner."

"I thought that Asuna was going to be your sparring partner?" Yue scowled. "You should discuss any changes with Negi-sensei."

"I will be," promised Skuld. "I left my timetable on my desk...what's our next subject?"

"Math," said Yue with a grimace. "I hate math."

* * *

The Imp settled down on its perch, and whispered something in its gutteral language. Hild regarded it, her mind turning over the contents of its report, and then raised a hand.

"Mara."

The blond Demoness appeared in a puff of smoke. "You summoned, O Great Daimakaicho?"

"Knock off the toadying before I decide to assign you to King Augeus."

"Sorry, Hild."

The voluptuous Demon Queen stood up, and walked towards Mara. "You still have this unreasoning hatred of the Norns, do you not?"

"I wouldn't call it unreasoning," muttered Mara. "I've got enough reasons to be irritated with them."

"Don't we all," murmured Hild. "Even my own daughter—" She broke off, and looked up at Mara again. "The youngest of the Norns has left the Tairiki Hongan Temple, and abandoned all her defense robots. She is unguarded, at the Mahora Academy."

"Skuld is completely unguarded?" Mara rubbed her hands together. "She's not the one I really want to take down, but if I can—"

"Wait, Mara." Hild raised a hand. "We're not interested in destroying the Norns. I've had to rein you in for that on occasion, remember?"

Mara scowled.

"No, it is more important to neutralize them, not to destroy them. A living, but incapacitated, Norn is far better for our purposes." She paused. "And she is not _completely_ unguarded. She has joined a small Cabal of Mages that exists at Mahora, and there is another such Cabal present at the school."

"I remember when we had a fair share of that pie," grumbled Mara.

"As do I, but at least our share is still equal to the Gods'," said Hild. "But the majority of Mages now serve the Neutral Powers, such as Gravitation and Electricity. A chance exists to swing the balance towards ourselves, however, if Skuld can be compromised."

"And how would I do so?"

"The Cabal she has joined includes a High Daylight Walker and two _Hanyu_."

Mara's face slowly split into a smile. "Does it now?"

"It does," said Hild. "But I cannot order you to take this assignment."

Mara blinked. Hild smirked, knowing what must be running through the blonde Demon's mind. Under most circumstances, it was most certainly within Hild's power to give Mara such orders. Of course, Hild had a bit of information that she'd as yet withheld from Mara.

"You will have to be integrated into this classroom. I will be giving you a cover identity, which will require bodily transformation and the subsumation of yourself into the role."

Mara gaped. "You mean, you're going to be turning me into a _Human?_"

"As I said, I cannot _order_ you to do this."

Mara nodded. It was one thing that no Demon, no matter how highly-ranked, could order another Demon to do.

"Then, I volunteer for this assignment."

Hild grinned evilly. "Why, thank you, Mara." She raised a hand. "I was hoping you'd be willing to do so."

Mara paled. "Is this gonna hurt?"

"Oh...only a whole lot."


	8. Pop Quiz

_Ah! Megami-Sama was created by Fujishima Kosuke, and while I might wish I owned the series, I don't._

_I wouldn't mind owning Negima, either, but I don't. It belongs to Akamitsu Ken._

* * *

**Exchange Student**

**Eight: Pop Quiz**

It had been an eventful couple of weeks. Of course, by the calendar, only one week had gone by.

Negi had been thoughtful enough to leave her out of the end-of-term tests, though she still had to sit through the classes. Math, science and English were easy enough for her, but the geography and history classes had mostly confused her. Without the start-of-term foundation, she found herself in over her head.

And after the tests, about a third of the class had left for the Resort, for a week of intensive training.

Skuld dropped her hammer and collapsed to hands and knees, gasping for breath. Asuna took a step back, laying the harisen on her shoulder.

"Giving up already?"

Skuld shook her head, and stood up. Her balance was still wobbly, but she glared at the redhead. "Not yet. I can still move."

"Good!" Asuna indicated the mallet. "You dropped your weapon."

"Don't need it."

"Getting kinda cocky, aren't ya?"

Skuld leaped forward, and Asuna swung the fan. Skuld ducked underneath the blow, but Asuna reversed it and smacked the smaller girl across the back of the head.

"Idiot! You're supposed to be keeping _away_ from me!"

She leaped over a clumsy footsweep, and knocked Skuld back to the ground. Skuld rolled back to her feet.

"What if I don't have time to prepare a spell?" Skuld grinned.

"Then you run and hide," snapped Asuna. "You charge in like that, and you're gonna get yourself killed. You have neither the mass nor the skill to survive at close range!"

"Run? Hide? That's kind of defeatist, isn't it?"

"No," said Negi. "It's the right choice." He stood up and walked towards the girls. "Okay, Skuld. Tomorrow, you get to fight Setsuna."

"I was expecting it all this week," grumbled Skuld. "How will I know where I am against her, if I never spar with her?"

"Simple," said Negi. "You find out tomorrow. I don't want you to get used to Setsuna's moves; it'd be an unfair test."

"Okay, okay."

"Now then," said Negi. "You're dripping with sweat, and within an hour, you're going to be stiff as a board. Better go take a bath."

"Coming from you, that's rich," snickered Asuna.

"Asuna, you want to join me?" asked Skuld.

Asuna shrugged. "Why not?"

* * *

"So what spells can you cast?"

Asuna frowned. "None, really."

"I heard you tell Evangeline that some guy named Takahata taught you magic."

"Well, he did, but what he taught me was how to use my magic to boost my physical capabilities."

"I thought that was called _ki_," said Skuld.

"No, _ki_ is different," said Asuna. "What I use is a combination of both magic and _ki_."

Skuld considered this, then said, "According to Negi, you can have one or the other, but not both."

"No, what he said was, most people can _use_ one or the other, but not both," corrected Asuna. "I'm one of those who _can_ use both, as is Takahata-sensei. But when such people exist, they can almost never use spells."

"Almost never?"

"Takahata-sensei is the exception to _that_ rule. I am not." Asuna pouted playfully. "All I can do with my magic is to cancel out opposing magic."

"I've managed that once or twice—"

Asuna shook her head. "I've seen you do that, but mine is a little better. I can go straight through a magical barrier without slowing down; you're still deflected, but you can at least bring down the barrier. I'm mostly immune to magic; you can cancel an effect, but if you fail to do so, you're still affected by it."

"At least I've got one more magical ability now," said Skuld.

"I think you always had it," said Asuna, "but now you can direct it."

* * *

"How's she progressing, boy?"

Negi sighed. "She's trying too damn hard. Even for a Goddess, there are limits."

"I asked you how she was progressing." Evangeline scowled. "I don't care about how much effort she's putting into it."

"She's getting better at blocks, parries and evasion," said Negi. "Plus, she's learned how to cancel out magical effects."

"She could do that before," growled Evangeline. "She used it to mallet me."

"Now, she can do it more reliably," Negi clarified. "I think that she's almost ready for proper magical training."

Evangeline nodded. "We'll find out for sure tomorrow."

* * *

Skuld stared at the ceiling.

The one serious down side of training at the resort—well, there were several, but this was, in Skuld's opinion, the worst of the lot—was the enforced downtime. These poor Humans spent one hour of every three asleep, compared to her own one of every four, and they refused to consider sleeping in shifts. Plus, Evangeline had barred her from the most interesting parts of the Resort—the robotics lab, the library and the kitchens—so there was no way for her to entertain herself during the down time.

So she lay on her futon, staring at the ceiling, and wishing that something—anything—would happen to break the boredom.

She should have remembered that Goddesses need to be careful when phrasing a wish.

There was a mumbling sound from the left, and Skuld glanced over to see Negi standing up. He rubbed his eyes, and staggered off towards the bathrooms.

_Every night we've been here, and he's gotten up after a few hours and wandered off...and half the time, when he comes back, it's to crawl into Asuna's futon. Why do Nodoka and Yue think they have any chance? He never crawls in with_ them.

She glanced at the clock—two thirty—sighed, rolled her eyes, then stared back at the ceiling. Her mind wandered, as usual, going over schematics and design tolerances for Banpei-kun and Sigel. _If I increase Banpei-kun's myomer frequencies by fifty percent, it should boost his physical strength by twelve percent—call it an additional sixteen kilos of lifting capacity—without badly impacting his mean time between failures. Of course, I'll need to upgrade his power supply systems—or go back to the extension cord when he's at home. But maybe—_

The distant sound of the toilet flushing brought her back to the here and now, and she glanced over to see Negi staggering back from the bathroom. He was clearly still more than half asleep. She looked back up once more, and sighed.

_Maybe some sort of boosting capacitor, to give him the ability to draw on the increased strength only on demand. Capacitors aren't as dense as the batteries, though, relative to the amount of power they can store—_

She froze as Negi dropped onto her futon.

_Oh, you have_ got _to be kidding me..._

"Nee-chan..." mumbled Negi. He rolled over, throwing an arm over top of her.

"Negi-sensei!" she hissed. "Back to your own futon."

"Don't wanna, Nee-chan..." He was speaking English, but of course Skuld had no difficulties understanding him.

"Dammit, Sensei, this is _my_ futon! I don't want some guy sleeping with me!"

"Nee-chan..."

_He's convinced that I'm his sister! Maybe if I wake him up—no, Asuna says he can't really be woken up in the middle of the night._

_But I don't want a boy sleeping in my bed!_

"Negi-sensei—" She sighed. Asuna had told her that there was no sense in trying to dislodge him; he couldn't be reasoned with when mostly asleep. She tried to ignore his presence, and continued to stare at the ceiling.

_It's not like he's pawing at me or anything...he just misses his sister...he doesn't do it that often...and he's just a kid..._

Her mind was running in small chaotic circles now. And it didn't help that Negi was a somewhat restless sleeper; every time she managed to shoehorn her thoughts back onto a more productive track, he shifted, and she lost her train of thought again. And now he was shivering! She didn't bother with the blanket—it was warmer in the Resort than it was in the Tairiki Hongan—but she was wearing her flannel pajamas, and Negi's pajamas were thin cotton.

She sighed. "No cure for it...Negi-sensei, roll over."

He mumbled incoherently. Skuld frowned, then decided to change her approach.

"Under the blanket, Nii-chan."

He mumbled again, but rolled onto his back, freeing enough of the blanket for Skuld to pull it from under him. She lay down next to him, throwing the blanket over both of them, and he rolled back. She muttered to herself, adjusting the blanket so that it covered both of them comfortably. Their new position put his back against her chest, and she put an arm around him.

_This isn't so bad..._she managed to think before finally falling asleep.

* * *

"He got you, did he?"

Skuld opened one bleary eye, but all she could see was a mass of red hair. She looked up, and saw Asuna standing over her futon.

"What time--?"

"Six in the morning."

"Oh." Skuld carefully untangled herself from her teacher, and sat up. "Yeah, when he got up last night, he came back to my futon, instead of yours."

Asuna nodded. "Well, I figured I'd wake you up before Yue or Nodoka catch you like this."

"They—"

"They're not the most rational when it comes to Negi," said Asuna. She grinned impishly. "I thought Yue was going to take my head off the first time she found out about it." She held down a hand. "C'mon. Bath time, kid."

"Don't call me kid."

* * *

By the time they'd returned, the rest of the crew was up, and most of them were gone. Yue and Setsuna were still rolling up their futons. Yue looked up.

"Morning, Skuld. Ready for breakfast?"

"I could eat a horse," said Skuld.

"Don't eat too much," warned Setsuna. "We're going to have a bit of a sparring session after breakfast, remember?"

Skuld paused, then said, "How about we eat after the match? It might be better to fight on an empty stomach."

"You should have some juice, at least," said Yue.

"Okay!" Skuld grinned. "A cup of juice, and a cup of tea, and then we can spar."

Yue eyed her oddly. "You seem awfully chipper today."

"I slept more than I usually do," admitted Skuld. "Almost four hours."

Yue cocked an eyebrow. "Looks like it was high-quality sleep, too."

"_Nothing happened!_" yelled Skuld, waving her hands in the air. "He didn't do...anything..." she trailed off.

Asuna dropped her face into her palm.

Yue smirked. "Negi wandered into bed with you last night."

"I'm sorry..." muttered Skuld. "I tried to stop him, but—"

"It didn't look like you were trying to stop him," observed Yue. "I got up at around four, and you were spooning him."

"You saw that?" gasped Skuld.

"Negi isn't the only one who has to get up in the middle of the night to visit the bathroom." Yue smirked. "You two looked so _cute_ cuddled up together under that blanket."

"I—"

"It's all right, Skuld." Yue waved it off. "It's not like you _invited_ him to share your futon."

"_I'd never do something like that!_"

"Unless it was Sentaro." Yue jerked a thumb towards the kitchen before Skuld could start sputtering. "Come on. Breakfast."

* * *

"Are you prepared, girl?"

Skuld nodded to Evangeline. "I am."

"Excellent." Evangeline stepped outside of the duelling circle. "The match will be for sixty seconds, or until Setsuna gets a hit on you. Any hit, no matter how light."

"What about parries?" asked Skuld.

"Parries aren't hits," said Evangeline. "But to make it clear, a hit will only count if you take a head or body blow, or if you are knocked down."

Skuld nodded, then glanced over at the small crowd. The other ten members of their little sparring group were watching from the sidelines. Most had toast or fruit in hand, munching as they watched. Chiisame had ice cream—

"You have ice cream here?"

Evangeline grinned. "Yes."

"You told me you had none when I asked last week."

"Last week, I didn't have any."

Skuld scowled, then turned back to Setsuna. "Whenever you're ready."

"Begin."

Setsuna lunged forward, the push-broom at full extension, but Skuld brushed it aside effortlessly. _Amazing how easy that is now!_ She danced inward, her leg sweeping forward to knock down the _Hanyu_, but Setsuna side-stepped the attack. Skuld took another step past her, then turned, raising her hands in a defensive stance. The completed maneuver put Setsuna half a meter further away from her than when they'd begun.

Setsuna turned, and grinned. "Nice."

"Five hundred yen on Setsuna," she heard Konoka say.

Skuld held silent, and Setsuna dashed forwards again, this time swinging the broom in a wide arc. Skuld ducked underneath it, shuffling backwards to re-open the range. Setsuna swung again, this time a falling arc, and Skuld dropped back another meter to avoid the attack altogether.

_I'm getting too close to the edge..._

Setsuna lunged again, and Skuld moved sideways this time, to avoid leaving the circle. Unfortunately, this shortened the range, and Setsuna swung again. This time, Skuld was forced to parry. She kicked out in passing, catching the _Hanyu_ in the ribs, and used the second's advantage to move back to the center of the ring.

_Can't let her close up..._

"Double," said Kotarou. "She's giving up her best advantages against Skuld."

"You're on," said Konoka.

Setsuna dashed forwards again, this time going for a cross-check. Skuld grabbed the broom, fell back, and planted a boot in Setsuna's gut. The _Hanyu_ flew across the circle, flaring her wings to bring her to a halt before crossing the edge.

_There's an idea..._

Setsuna charged again, and Skuld stepped into it, ducking down. Her elbow caught Setsuna in the gut, and her hand wrapped around the girl's calf. Skuld straightened, bringing the arm up and over her head. Setsuna flipped end-for-end in mid-air, crashing down to the ground, and Skuld stepped back again.

It brought her right up against the edge of the ring.

Setsuna had rolled back to her feet, and she grinned. She leaped forward again, the broom slashing up and across.

Skuld parried the broom, and both hands locked onto the shaft. She turned, bringing her back against Setsuna's chest, then swept her hands up and over her head. The broom, all of its momentum translated as Skuld desired, followed her hands, completing a circle.

Setsuna was tossed clear out of the duelling circle. The push-broom remained in Skuld's hands. She flipped it up onto her shoulder, and glanced over at Evangeline.

"Was that sixty seconds?"

"Close enough," said Evangeline. "You pass."

Skuld grinned. "That was easier than I thought."

"Don't get cocky, girl," warned Evangeline. "Setsuna was not fighting at full strength."

"Didn't feel like a lack of strength," smirked Skuld. "Felt more like a lack of skill—"

Negi winced.

Setsuna charged back into the ring. Her hand grabbed the head of the push-broom, and Skuld found herself suddenly disarmed.

"Lack of skill, eh?" Setsuna smirked. "Want to try it again?"

"You're on—"

Setsuna was moving again before Skuld could even finish the line. The broom swept through another rising snap, much faster this time—far faster than Skuld could even see it move—and caught her under the chin, knocking her straight into the air.

Ten feet into the air.

_Oh, the impact is gonna hurt—_

It didn't hurt. But only because it never arrived. She was three feet from the deck when the push-broom slammed into her side, knocking her across the room. She slammed into the far wall, and dropped to the stone floor.

Setsuna walked over to her, and offered a hand. "Yield?"

"Owwie—"

"I was limiting myself to Human speeds and basic forms," said Setsuna with a grin.

Skuld took the proffered hand. "Remind me to never lip you off again."


	9. Home Economics

_Ah! Megami-Sama was created by Fujishima Kosuke, and while I might wish I owned the series, I don't._

_I wouldn't mind owning Negima, either, but I don't. It belongs to Akamitsu Ken._

* * *

**Exchange Student**

**Nine: Home Economics**

The gate flared, and Skuld collapsed on the stone floor.

"Skuld-chan!" Negi knelt next to her, then looked up at Konoka. "Your healing magic—"

"She doesn't appear to be injured," said Konoka. _"Adeat!"_ Her fans burst into existence, and she laid one against Skuld's cheek. "As I feared, she's not injured. She looks more like she's completely exhausted."

"But—"

"Ice cream," mumbled Skuld.

"This didn't happen last time we came through the gate," mused Asuna. "Of course, she did immediately head out to buy some ice cream that time."

"She must be out of energy," said Negi. "Remember, when she first came, she said she needed ice cream to keep charged? There wasn't any in the Resort until this morning."

"But she had a huge bowl of it before she left—"

"Ice cream!" Skuld tried to push herself upright, and collapsed again.

"But how—" Negi shook his head. "Kaede, pick her up."

The Ninja knelt and gathered the smaller girl in her arms.

"Chachamaru, run ahead to Chao Bai Zi and tell Satsuki to get a big bowl of ice cream ready."

"Vanilla," suggested Yue.

"Anything will do. Go!"

But Chachamaru was already out the door.

"Okay, let's follow her. She'll get there before us, but let's not waste any time."

* * *

Kaede set the small girl down at the table. "Okay, Skuld, we have a litre of vanilla ice cream for you."

Skuld didn't move. Her head lolled back into the corner, eyes closed and her mouth hanging open.

"Skuld." Negi reached forward and touched her cheek. "She's not feverish...just exhausted."

"If she's too tired to eat—"

"Can you call Belldandy?" asked Yue. "She might know what to do."

"Her telephone number is back in my office," said Negi. "I didn't get around to putting it on my cell phone."

"What's her teleport medium?" asked Yue.

"I don't know!"

Yue pursed her lips, then grabbed the spoon and touched it to Skuld's lips. Slowly, the Norn's eyes opened, and she swallowed.

"Skuld?"

"So tired—"

Yue dug another spoonful of the soft-serve ice cream out of the bowl, and held it to Skuld's lips. The girl swallowed it, then grabbed the spoon from Yue and dug in, slowly at first, but building speed.

Yue turned to the rest of the party. "Crisis averted."

Negi sighed. "Good thing you can think under pressure, Yue."

"Soft serve isn't the most high-grade ice cream out there," said Yue.

"Sorry," said Satsuki. "We don't have a lot of demand for ice cream, so soft-serve is all we carry."

Yue dug into her pocket, and scowled. "I've only got five hundred yen on me."

"Here's another thousand," said Nodoka.

"I've got five hundred here," said Asuna.

"Another five hundred from me," offered Setsuna.

"Here's five thousand."

Everybody paused, and looked over at Evangeline. The Vampire shrugged.

"What? Can't I help someone out from the goodness of my heart?"

"If there was such a thing," said Yue. "Okay. Seventy-five hundred yen. Chachamaru, can I ask you to go buy as much of the best ice cream you can find? I don't think she'll care about the flavour."

* * *

By the time Chachamaru returned, most of the gang had left. Only Yue and Negi remained with Skuld, and the Norn looked a lot better. This did not, however, stop her from attacking the Haagen-Dasz like a wolverine. A starving, rabid wolverine.

"Thanks, Chachamaru."

"You are most welcome, my friend."

"You're getting your colour back, Skuld-chan," said Negi. "Have you figured out what's happened?"

"I think so," said Skuld. She paused, frowning, then said, "First off, do you know where Goddesses get their power?"

"From Heaven, I'd assume," said Negi. Skuld shook her head.

"Not precisely. We get our power from Yggdrasil."

"The World-Tree, of Norse myth?" He grinned. "Guess it's wrong to call it myth, since I'm sitting in a diner with a Norse Goddess."

"Actually, 'myth' is a good term," said Skuld. "The _skalds_ got a lot of it wrong, so the Eddas are about as accurate as any other Holy Writ."

"Disturbing thought," said Yue.

"Anyway, Yggdrasil is currently viewed as a computer—"

"Currently?"

"It can change," she said. "At one time, we _did_ view it as a tree, but viewing it as a computer is much more convenient. We've also viewed it as a tapestry."

"_That_ I've heard of."

Skuld snorted. "Almost _every_ trinity of Fates from every religion has the tapestry. Anyway, among its other functions, Yggdrasil delivers power to both Demons and Gods. Or more accurately, it channels the power of our divine or infernal cores to our avatars." She indicated her body. "We can be cut off from Yggdrasil, which can cause bad things to happen to the avatar. If I hadn't gotten some ice cream soon, my avatar would have faded."

Yue considered this, then said, "Isn't 'avatar' a slang term for an internet persona?"

"Where do you think the concept came from?" Skuld smirked. "The grand-daddy of all computers, of course."

"So losing your link to Yggdrasil is just like losing your high-speed connection," said Yue. "The avatar drops."

"Yes," said Skuld. "Of course, every God or Demon has a secondary power source. I think I covered that with you already.

"Anyway, while we were in the Resort, I was cut off from Yggdrasil. The first time we went, I was cut off for only a day. Yggdrasil picked me back up when we returned, but because we returned only one hour after we went in, it delivered only an hour's power to me."

"Which was enough to keep you going, but left you in mana debt," said Negi.

"It's not exactly mana, but it's in the same family. The analogy is apt." Skuld nodded. "This time, I was gone a week. My power reserves must have been tapped right out, but for whatever reason, I don't feel that when I'm in the Resort."

"There's a lot of mana in the Resort," said Negi.

"Yes, but it's not the right kind of energy," said Skuld. "I guess I could run on it, but couldn't recharge. And since I was doing a lot of heavy training, I burned right through my reserves. And Evangeline uses that mana to create the ice cream that I ate, so I couldn't even recharge off of that. I came back to Midgard, running on fumes, and Yggrasil only gave me seven hours of back-log power."

"And since your energy debt was considerably higher," said Yue, "you crashed."

"Exactly. Every last dram of energy had to go towards maintaining my avatar, leaving me with none for anything else." She smiled at the older Mage-Apprentice. "Thanks for dragging me back out of it."

"Excuse me."

The four of them turned at the interruption. Negi's jaw hit the table.

"Satsuki...how long have you been listening?"

"The entire conversation." She smiled. "People often overlook me. I don't mind that."

"Oh, hell." Yue scowled. "Satsuki-chan—"

"If I may," said Satsuki. "You are a Goddess?"

Skuld nodded. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone."

"And you two—" She indicated Negi and Yue. "—are Mages."

"And we're _really_ not supposed to tell anyone that," confirmed Negi.

"Chao Rin Shen had already told me about you, Negi." Satsuki smiled. "And I guessed that Yue and Evangeline were also Mages. Plus, the events of the festival were a bit of a giveaway."

"True," conceded Negi.

"Don't worry, Skuld. I won't tell anyone about you being a Goddess." Satsuki sat down next to Negi. "In fact, I'd like to say that I'm very honoured to meet you."

"Oh, don't start." Skuld sighed. "Just because I'm a Goddess doesn't mean I'm _your_ Goddess."

Satsuki grinned. One hand pulled at her shirt collar, and she fished out a fine silver chain. At the end of the chain was a small golden hammer.

"Are you sure?"

"You're Asatru?" Skuld blinked, then shook her head. "I didn't think that there were any at all in Japan." She smirked. "Aside from Keiichi. You could say he worships my sister."

Satsuki tucked the hammer back into her shirt collar, then pulled a wad of yen from her apron pocket. "Please give this to repay your friends for the ice cream."

"That's a lot of money, Satsuki-san."

"It's a small sacrifice," said Satsuki. "One must show hospitality."

Skuld considered the pile of yen on the table, then said, "One must also show self-reliance and industry." She looked up at Negi. "Thank you, Sensei, for taking care of me when I could not."

"It's my job," chucked Negi.

"A bit beyond that." She glanced over at Yue. "I'll catch up with you later today."

Yue smiled. "Sure."

"Satsuki? Offhand, I'd say I owe you about eight hours of work—"

Satsuki waved it off. "I'm happy to help."

"So am I," said Skuld. "I can't cook, but I can wash dishes and bus tables. When does the lunch rush begin?"

* * *

By one o'clock, Skuld was almost regretting her impulsive decision to assist.

Almost.

Despite having hired another girl to assist with the daily rushes, Satsuki was still short handed. She had two waitresses, who also did bussing and dishwashing, and did all the cookwork herself.

Skuld had taken over the bussing and dishwashing, making life easier on the two waitresses, and also assisted with the prep-cook. Once the last of the customers left, she dropped into a seat with a groan. The two waitresses waved from the door before leaving; they were only hired on to cover the rushes.

"How do you keep up with all this, Satsuki-san?"

"It's my art," said Satsuki simply.

"Do you enjoy this sort of work?"

"I certainly do," said Satsuki. "To finish each day in the knowledge that I have helped make another's day better. How can I not enjoy it?"

Skuld pondered this for a moment, then said, "You remind me an awful lot of my sister."

"Which one?"

"Belldandy," said Skuld. "Not the one you think you know from the myths—"

"Not much is said of Velthandi in the Eddas," pointed out Satsuki.

"True," allowed Skuld. "I was shocked to find her mucking about in a kitchen, cooking and cleaning for a _Human_, of all things. But she likes it." Skuld paused. "Of course, she also likes racing."

"Racing?"

"Motorcycles and broomsticks. Anything that goes fast."

"I don't think that that is something I would enjoy," said Satsuki. "But running my restaurant..." She grinned. "Aside from the satisfaction of serving the customers, there's also the knowledge that, though I'm only fifteen, I'm the owner of a successful business. My founding partner fronted all the start-up cash, true, and forgave the loan, but start-up cash doesn't make a successful business."

"Didn't she help out with the restaurant itself?"

Satsuki shook her head. "She waitressed, and did a bit of the advertising work, but that's really it." She smiled again. "This restaurant is all mine. I've put my mark upon the world, and in a way I can be proud of."

* * *

The mirror cleared, and Belldandy's face appeared in it. "Skuld!"

"Hi, Sis." Skuld grinned.

"How are you settling in at the school?"

Skuld made a face. "Did you know that when you signed me up for this, I was going to be doing regular school in addition to magic?"

"Well, no, I didn't," admitted Belldandy. "But I don't suppose it's such a bad thing. Have you made any new friends?"

"Oh, yes," said Skuld. "Setsuna and Satsuki and Asuna and Chachamaru, and most of the rest of the class seems okay."

"I had heard that the class was a bit...eclectic," admitted Belldandy.

"Well, aside from the magic—which we haven't really started on yet—Negi has also been teaching me the basics of hand-to-hand combat." She snorted. "He thinks it's something that everyone should know."

"Well, give it time. Remember that you've only been there five days."

Skuld opened her mouth to object, then remembered the time dilation of the Resort. From her own perspective, it had been just over two weeks.

"How are you and...Keiichi doing?"

"We're well, and I thank you for asking."

Skuld grinned. "That's good to hear."

"I'll pass along your well wishes to him when he gets out of the bath."

"You look...happier than usual, Sis."

"Do I?" Belldandy smiled. "I suppose I feel quite well today."

"I suppose." Skuld sighed. "Well, I've got to get my own bath. Yue and Nodoka will be here any minute, so I'll talk to you later."

"Thank you for calling."

The mirror faded, showing Skuld's reflection again, and she set it down and sighed.

"High grade sleep? Or is it that I'm not underfoot?" Skuld bit her lip. "Is she happy I'm gone?"

There was a knock at her door. "Skuld?"

"Hold on, Yue." Skuld hopped off the bed, grabbed her towel and bath bucket. She opened the door. "Where's Nodoka?"

"Studying." Yue pursed her lips. "She's done all her tests, and she _still_ wants to study."

"I think we could both learn from her."

"Who were you talking to?"

"Belldandy," admitted Skuld. "Figured I'd call her and find out how she was."

"You have a cell phone?"

"No," said Skuld. "A mirror. That's Belldandy's teleport focus, so she can talk through them as well. At least, if the person on the other end is also a Goddess."

Yue nodded, then said, "You're homesick, aren't you?"

"A little." Skuld sighed. "I miss Belldandy, and Sigel, and Banpei-kun, and even Urd and Keiichi."

"Couldn't you have brought Sigel or Banpei with you?" Yue smirked. "Not like anyone around here would bat an eye at another robot."

"No," said Skuld. "They're designed to fight demons, and they protect the temple. I can't leave Belldandy with no protection." She sighed. "I guess I could build another robot, but I'm pretty sure I'm not going to have the time. Negi-sensei is keeping me busy."

"You'll feel better after a good bath."

The two girls walked down the corridor, towards the bath-house at the end of the dorm.

"How much of that ice cream did you eat?"

"About a liter," said Skuld. "Why?"

"Tomorrow, Negi wants us to go back to the Resort for another week."

"Again?" Skuld blinked. "We just got back from a week!"

"I was thinking that you should take whatever ice cream you still have with you," said Yue. "So you don't pass out again."

"Good thinking," said Skuld. "Especially since Negi-sensei told me I'd be starting real magic next."

They reached the doors of the bathroom, and stepped in.

And ran back out again, slamming the doors. Both girls were blushing.

"Asuna didn't put out the sign," observed Yue.

Skuld shook her head. "Didn't see it...didn't see it..."

"What are you so embarrassed about?" asked Yue. "It's not like he saw _you_ naked. And he's only ten, remember?"

"If it's not that big a deal," countered Skuld, "Why are _you_ blushing?"

Yue wisely chose to quit while she was behind.


	10. Magic

_Ah! Megami-Sama was created by Fujishima Kosuke, and while I might wish I owned the series, I don't._

_I wouldn't mind owning Negima, either, but I don't. It belongs to Akamitsu Ken._

* * *

**Exchange Student**

**Ten: After-School Club**

"So tell me, girl." Evangeline smirked. "You cannot tell a lie. Is that correct?"

"Not exactly," said Skuld. She glanced around the vampire's bedroom nervously. Unlike the Grecian finery of the Resort, Evangeline's cabin was of rough-hewn logs, but she'd made it up quite nicely. The bedroom was almost as comfortable and cheerful as her bedchamber within the Resort. "I am not _permitted_ to tell a lie, and if I do, I risk being punished."

"And who decides that punishment?"

"The Council, or Kami-sama."

"So a person, or a group of people. And people can make judgement calls." Evangeline considered this. "So if you tell a lie for a good reason—"

"I might still be punished," said Skuld. "Because I'm only Second Class, I can get away with the occasional lie, but I never know how much I can get away with, nor how I might be punished if I _do_ lie."

"I see." Evangeline considered again. "So if I asked you to, say, never reveal my nature to any person..."

"That would be an omission, not a lie," said Skuld.

"Let us pretend, for a moment, that I asked you never to reveal my nature, and that you had agreed. What if a person asked you directly? How would you answer?"

"I would tell them that I had promised not to say," said Skuld.

"No lie there," mused the Vampire. "What if I asked you to tell people I was only human?"

"I would refuse."

"Indeed?" Evangeline raised an eyebrow. "Even though my word is law?"

"I would have to refuse," said Skuld. "It would mean that I could no longer train in the Resort, and Negi may also break off training with you."

"So if I put you in an impossible situation," observed Evangeline, "you will take the only route out of it." She sighed. "Well. Enough of hypothetical situations. It's time for your donation to your educational fund."

Skuld winced, and held out her arm.

* * *

"Oh, _GOD—!"_

Ten girls and two boys—and one ermine—looked up at the yell.

"What the heck is going on in there?" asked Chisame.

"Skuld's blood is a bit rich for our resident vampire," said Yue dryly.

The door opened, and Evangeline stumbled out of the cottage.

"Chachamaru. Ice cream for the Norn." She wiped her brow. "Then everyone go to the plaza of the World Tree."

"How did I get roped into this madhouse?" muttered Chisame.

Nodoka scratched the back of her head. "You came here to learn magic—"

"Don't include me in your fantasies, Honya," she snapped. "Negi-sensei dragged me here, and _you_ might believe in magic, but _I_ prefer more realistic explanations."

Evangeline glared at Chisame. "Magic is very real, girl. Something you might do well to remember." She glanced over at the ermine. "Chamo. Gimme a cigarette."

* * *

Once Evangeline and Skuld had fully recovered, the two joined the rest of the group in the plaza.

"All right. Your Club Negima has been officially recognized by the school," said Evangeline. "Are you brats happy now?"

"Yeah!" The yell came from most of the party. Chisame looked disgusted with the entire proceedings. Skuld merely looked confused.

The gathering broke up into smaller groups, the students chattering among themselves. Skuld glanced over at Nodoka and Yue. "So what's the purpose of this club? Just to practice magic and fighting?"

"Not quite," said Yue. "You see, Sensei's father's been missing for a long time. Most people think he's dead, but Sensei doesn't. He wants to go look for him, and this club is dedicated to helping him do so."

"Ah." Skuld nodded. "And since Negi's from Wales, that's where we'd be going to look for him?"

"Wales, and the Magical World."

Skuld paused. "Magical World?"

"Yes, it's an alternate—"

"I know what it is. Excuse me a moment." Skuld turned and ran for Negi.

"—such a hard and optimistic effort," Negi was saying to Evangeline.

"When will you depart?" asked the Vampire.

"The plan is to leave August twelfth."

"Negi-sensei," said Skuld. "There is a problem."

"Oh?"

"I cannot go to the Magical World."

Negi nodded. "It's outside your travel radius, isn't it?"

"No, it's not that." Skuld shook her head. "Yggdrasil doesn't reach that far. I would have no power."

"Oh." Negi considered that. "Well, that is an issue, but I hope you will at least accompany us as far as Wales."

"That I can do," said Skuld.

"And your inability to travel to the Magical World will not stop you from practicing magic," pointed out Evangeline. "Which is, of course, why you are here."

"I'd like to help with the search for Negi's father," admitted Skuld. "I hope we find him in Wales."

"Well, Negi-boy isn't leaving for two weeks," said Evangeline. "So we can squeeze in three, maybe even four, months of training here."

"Still so much?" Negi looked a bit nervous.

"Oh, yes," smirked the Vampire. "Aside from the little matter of Skuld's training, I'm assuming that you'll be visiting the capital of the Magical World."

"Megalosembria, yes."

"Well, it's a well-policed area...you should be safe enough. But the extra training is always good, especially if things don't go according to plan." She glanced over to Skuld. "But you're willing to assist him as much as you can?"

Skuld nodded.

"Then here." Evangeline passed Skuld a small pin. "Put this on."

Skuld took it, and looked at it. "A white wing—?"

"That pin is proof of your membership in this club," said Evangeline. "If you lose it, you're out of the club, and won't be able to help Negi."

Negi frowned. "Why is this the first I've heard of this?"

"I'm making up the rules as I go along," said Evangeline. "You don't like it? Find a different advisor. I'm giving more pins to the rest of the club."

"But why a white wing?" asked Negi. "If Setsuna feels it's a jab at her—"

"Or me," said Skuld crossly.

"Negi's father had a...well, let's call them a gang," said Evangeline with a smirk. "They called themselves _Ala Rubra_, the Red Wing. 'Club Negima' is too unwieldy a name. Plus, I hate it. Henceforth, this club will be called _Ala Alba_, the White Wing."

* * *

"I see that you already have your badge," said Chachamaru.

"Hm?" Skuld blinked. "Yes, Evangeline gave it to me several hours ago."

"Badge?" Yue glanced at Skuld, and noted the small white wing at her throat. "Oh. I didn't notice that before."

"Why did Evangeline give that to you?" asked Nodoka.

"She said it was proof of my membership in the club," said Skuld. One finger toyed with the badge. "She also said that if I lose it, I'm out of the club."

"Indeed," said Chachamaru. She held out her hand, two more badges in her palm. "Here are badges for you, Yue, and for you, Nodoka."

The two Mortal girls took their badges. Yue put hers at her throat, much as Skuld did, while Nodoka's went further down on her _kimono_.

"Aside from proof of membership, your badges also contain a homing device," said Chachamaru. "I can track your position within five hundred kilometers by means of this."

"So it's also a way to keep tabs on us," observed Yue.

"I'm betting that it's more than that," said Skuld. She glanced at Nodoka. "Got your book?"

"Yes," said Nodoka. _"Adeat!"_ The _Diarus Ejus_ appeared, floating in front of her, and she pointed a finger at Chachamaru. "Is there anything about these badges that you're not telling us?"

"I have been instructed not to tell you," said Chachamaru. She glanced at the book meaningfully. "Though I am pleased that you found a way to circumvent this."

She bowed to the threesome, turned, and walked off.

Skuld glanced over at Nodoka. "Will that thing work on a robot?"

"Yes, it seems it does." Nodoka scanned the pages, then gasped. "Evangeline has told others of the badges. Several people who are not part of the club. She's told them that if they get one of the badges, they are part of the club and can go to England!"

"What?" Skuld scowled. "That dirty—" She cut herself off. "Okay. Who else knows?"

"It doesn't say here."

"Then we'll just have to be on our toes," said Yue. "I expect that this is some sort of test on Evangeline's part. If that's the case, we shouldn't be afraid to use our magic to defeat any attackers."

"Those of us who have any," grumbled Skuld.

"Remember what your sister said," advised Yue. "You have more magic than you realize. Don't be afraid to use it."

* * *

It didn't take long for it to start.

"Yo, ladies. Nice badges you have there. If you don't want to get hurt, just pass them over."

The figure in front of them was dressed in a woman's _kimono_, and wore a mask. She also had a pigtail that looked somehow familiar to Skuld.

Yue obviously recognized it as well.

"What are you doing, Yuuna?"

The girl seemed taken aback. "How could you tell it was me?"

Obviously, she was a classmate that Skuld wasn't completely familiar with. Well, she only really knew about dozen of them, and for a class of thirty, that left many unknowns.

Before Yue could say anything more, however, two more of their classmates slammed into Yuuna, knocking her down.

"Sorry about that, girls."

Skuld grinned. She recognized Ako, who sat right in front of her, and thought the other girl was named Makie. A third girl was helping Yuuna to her feet, and Skuld didn't recognize her at all.

"Forget about her," said Ako. "Hey, those are cute badges! Where did you get them?"

"These were given to us by Evangeline," said Nodoka. She opened her mouth to say more, but Makie squealed.

"They're so _cute!_ Can I borrow one?"

Yue glanced over at Skuld. "I wonder how many people Evangeline sent after us?"

"We'd better get lost," agreed Skuld.

"Seize them!" yelled Yuuna.

The girl Skuld didn't recognize—the one with long black hair—grabbed Nodoka, and Ako grabbed Yue. Makie pulled a gymnastics ribbon from her kimono, and snapped it towards Skuld.

Skuld grabbed the ribbon, and pulled. Much to her surprise—and to Makie's—the gymnast suddenly became airborne. Skuld snapped the ribbon, sending Makie flying into Yuuna.

Yue, in the meantime, had gotten her hand on her wand. _"Practe bigi nar Lux!"_

A sudden flare of light dazzled all the girls. Skuld winced, her eyes watering, and felt a hand on her wrist.

"Run!" yelled Yue.

With Yue towing and herself blinded, Skuld had little choice but to run behind the smaller girl. When the spots faded from her eyes, she saw that they had retreated to the woods, and that Yue's other hand was dragging Nodoka.

The woods was a small patch, left intact near the edge of the campus for the sake of having some green space, but at best, it was three hundred meters wide.

More flashes of light illuminated the woods ahead of them, though they were different in character from the burst that Yue had generated.

"They've still got those guns from the school festival," said Nodoka.

"Your school's festival involved _guns?_"

"Long story," said Yue. "And Makie's after us with that damned ribbon of hers, too." She turned to face the pursuers.

_"Elementia aerialia! Venti spirantes cito adeuntes, ab inimicus meis me defundant! Limes aeriales!"_

"Latin?" muttered Skuld. "But why can't I—"

There was no obvious effect to the spell, until Makie leaped into view and snapped her ribbon towards them again. This time, it bounced off an invisible barrier.

"Come on!" Yue grabbed their wrists again, and they hared off into the woods. "The wind barrier will slow them down, but it won't stop them for long!"

They reached the other side of the woods, entering the campus proper, but Nodoka was badly out of breath. Yue stopped near a covered walkway, to let her recover.

"Amazing, Yue," said Nodoka. "But was it all right to use magic against Yuuna and the others?"

"They were using _guns_," pointed out Skuld.

"The guns they have are only dangerous to clothing," said Yue. "Getting hit by them would be embarrassing, but not lethal. Right now, they're probably splitting up—my wall of air will force them to divert, so they'll probably take advantage of that. Nodoka, can your artifact show us all four?"

Nodoka nodded. "I think so."

"Then it's time for you to show off the results of your training."

Nodoka pulled her card from her _obi_. _"Diarus Ejus minora quarta Adeat!"_

Rather than a single book, four smaller books burst into existence in front of her.

"Again with the Latin!" snapped Skuld. "Why can't I understand it?"

"Because you don't speak Latin?" asked Nodoka.

"But I can understand _any_ spoken language! It's part of my channel and control program." She tapped the "tattoo" on her cheek. "But whenever you two say anything in Latin, I can't understand it."

"Neither can we," observed Yue. "We're just repeating what Negi says."

_"Dum cogitationes vestigent te Sasaki Makie, Akashi Yuuna Ogouchi Akira, Izumi Ako."_ Nodoka grinned. "Now we can track all four of them in real time."

Yue grinned. "Good job, Nodoka. Let's go, girls!"

* * *

It took two hours for their pursuers to finally give up on them. Evading them proved to be laughably easy, especially once Skuld levitated all three to the top of the World Tree.

"We make a pretty good team," said Yue.

"All I've got is that stupid levitation spell," groused Skuld.

"You lifted all three of us," pointed out Nodoka. "That's more than I can do."

"Or me," said Yue. "I'll admit I'm fairly good with magic, but I can't do that."

"Come to think of it," said Skuld, "the most I've ever levitated before was a bolt. To lift all three of us at once...I didn't think I could do that at all."

"So how did you manage it this time?"

"I didn't think about what I could or could not do. All I was worried about was keeping you two away from those four."

Yue yawned, then said, "Well, if you can get us down from here, I think it's time for bed."

Skuld frowned, and said, "I don't think I can. We're not being chased right now, so I...I think I'm _thinking_ too much about it." She scowled. "And there's no water up here, so I can't even teleport us."

"No problem. _Adeat!"_ Yue's broomstick, book and hat appeared. She jammed the book into her _obi_, then grabbed the broom. "I can carry two, but I don't think I can manage three at once. Nodoka, you first."

* * *

Half a city away, in the Narita airport terminal, a young auburn-haired girl stood up with a huff, and grabbed her suitcase.

"As usual, you can expect Negi to screw things up," muttered Anya. "He told me he'd be here to pick me up, and he didn't show up at all!"


	11. An Old Friend

_Ah! Megami-Sama was created by Fujishima Kosuke, and while I might wish I owned the series, I don't._

_I wouldn't mind owning Negima, either, but I don't. It belongs to Akamitsu Ken._

* * *

**Exchange Student**

**Eleven: An Old Friend**

Skuld leaned against the rail of the beach house and sighed.

In the near distance, eight of the girls—Asuna, Yuuna, Konoka, Makie, the Class Rep, Setsuna, and she couldn't yet quite place the other two—were splashing about in the surf. Negi-sensei was also there, under strict orders from Asuna to have fun.

Of the eight girls down below, Setsuna was probably the _least_ well developed, and her figure _still_ put Skuld to shame.

"I'm fourteen, dammit!" She ground her teeth. "Same as most of those girls! So why do I look like a bundle of twigs?"

"You're not nearly that bad."

Skuld glanced over, to see Yue leaning against the rail next to her. The smaller girl paused to take a draw from her juice box before continuing.

"You also have to remember that many of those girls are actually fifteen. Konoka, the Class Rep, and Yuuna, for example."

"They're the ones that most make me feel like a little kid," admitted Skuld.

"And you're hardly unique in that respect, either." Yue pointed a finger at her own bust—or rather, her decided lack thereof. "And the Narutaki twins haven't even hit puberty yet, and they're short besides."

"I guess you're right," admitted Skuld. "But there's only five girls in the class that I'm taller than."

"One of them happens to be me," pointed out Yue.

"Well..." Skuld threw up her hands. "I'm just mad that Belldandy chose to be twenty when she came to Midgard. That locked me and Urd in when we came here—I was only ten!"

Yue pursed her lips. "So when one of you arrives, it sets the ages for the others?"

"There must be ten years between two Norns," said Skuld. "Or at least, between our Avatars. So if Urd had come down here first, and chosen to be twenty-five, I would have been five at the oldest!" Skuld shuddered. "Urd _likes_ being twenty-five."

"How old is she now?"

"Her present Avatar is an apparent age of thirty-six," said Skuld. "But she always has white hair. Mine is always black."

"So..." Yue rubbed her lip with a forefinger. "Just how old are you, anyway?"

Skuld paused, and closed her eyes. "I think...nine hundred and seventeen. We don't really keep track of anything beyond the centuries."

"If you're over nine hundred years old, why—if you'll forgive the question—do you still act like you're fourteen?"

Skuld drew a face. "Do you have _any_ idea how much of Human behaviour is tied to hormones? Just about all of it. I'm so full of—I don't even know the names of them. Idun would; it's part of her job. But the chemicals that make you grow up and mature also affect your personality. A lot. So they affect mine, too, while I'm manifesting at this age."

Yue snickered. "I bet that's caused problems."

"More than you can imagine," muttered Skuld.

* * *

"Shaved ice," said Nodoka. "The traditional Japanese beach treat."

Skuld examined the bowl in front of her with more than a large helping of doubt. "Don't they have ice cream?"

"Are you low on energy?" asked Yue.

"No, but—"

"Then try something different, just for the fun of it."

Skuld snickered. "Right after you drink some juice from a _glass_."

"Seen her do it," said Paru.

"Boxes are just more convenient," said Yue. "Try it before deciding you don't like it."

"Okay." Skuld sighed, then dug a spoonful of the frozen confection from the bowl and stuck it in her mouth. Her eyes widened, and she started shoveling it down.

"I think she likes it," giggled Nodoka.

"I'd say so," said Paru. But her expression turned serious. "Nearly everybody knows about Negi's planned trip to Wales, now. And most of them intend to tag along with them. You do know what this means, don't you?"

Yue blinked. "What exactly are we talking about?"

"You two are completely naive," snapped Paru. "Here you are, scarfing down shaved ice, and you're about to completely lose the battle!"

"You're the one that asked us to—"

Paru did not give Skuld the chance to finish the statement. "I'm not talking to you, Skuld. You were smart enough to stay out of this particular chaos." She pointed at Yue, then at Nodoka. "I'm in no position to cheer for either one of these two, but you had better think of some deep approach before we leave for Wales."

"Oh, this is about Negi," observed Yue. "Look, he's only ten—"

"Do you think that really matters to any of those girls splashing about with him right now?" Paru sneered. "You might think you have some kind of inside track, since you know about his background, you've got Pactios with him—but so does Asuna. So do Setsuna and Konoka. And I think Ku Fei is showing some interest in him, too. One step slower, and someone else might just steal him away from you."

* * *

"Even if Haruna says so..." muttered Nodoka, but she seemed to fail to find words to complete the sentence.

Yue had no such difficulty. "It's true that we are lucky, knowing about his magic and being in a position to support him...But she's right."

"Makie's a lot cuter than me," said Nodoka.

"The class rep has the style of a model, and is both sincere and pure about her feelings," added Yue.

"We don't stand a chance."

"You still have a chance," said Yue. She cupped her breasts. "Unlike me. Nobody'd look at me even if I were nude."

"I can't believe you two," snapped Skuld.

"Eh?" Yue glanced over at her friend. "What?"

"You're just giving up on him?"

"Not hardly," said Yue. "But it helps to have a realistic assessment of our opposition."

"You're selling yourselves very short," said Skuld. She pointed at Nodoka. "What do you have that would attract Negi?"

"Nothing," said Nodoka.

"You're not getting off that easily," said Skuld. "Try again."

"I don't—"

"Wrong! I could just tell you what advantages you have. But you'll just deny it. So you tell me—what's your advantage?"

Nodoka thought about it for a moment, then said, "I suppose I'm a bit clever—"

"More than a bit," said Yue.

"And I guess...he knows how I feel about him," said Nodoka.

Skuld turned to point at Yue. "And you?"

Yue snorted. "Less than Nodoka."

"I don't want to hear that crap," said Skuld.

"Well, I suppose I'm rather clever, too," admitted Yue. "Though you wouldn't know about it from my grades. Plus, whereas the others might know about Negi's magical background, Yue and I are active students of his."

"Yes," said Nodoka. "Ku Fei has stopped trying to learn magic, and Konoka—" She drooped. "Well, she's still learning from him, and she's one of the most beautiful girls in the class."

"And she lives in the same room with him," pointed out Yue. "How can we compete with that?"

"Stow it," snapped Skuld. "You've missed three big advantages you have."

"Three?" asked Yue.

"Number one: You have a trio of Goddesses, and their attendant Angels, on your side." Skuld grinned. "Belldandy would help out just to make you two happy—she's that sort of Goddess—and Urd would help out just to meddle."

"She's got a point," said Yue. "Belldandy's already given me some help with the issue."

"Number two," continued Skuld. "You've got each other."

Yue grimaced. "So far, that's only made things worse."

"What was Belldandy's advice?"

Yue reddened. "I'm not about to repeat that just now."

"But you agree that it's a good idea?"

"No, I most certainly do _not_ agree," snapped Yue.

"Why not?"

Yue opened her mouth...and discovered that she really had no good reason. _Could it be just societal conditioning?_ she wondered. _I've been brought up to think that something like that is wrong...but is it?_

"Thought so," said Skuld smugly. "And I already know what Nodoka thinks of it."

"Of what?" asked Nodoka timidly.

"Of us sharing Negi," said Yue sourly.

Nodoka blushed beet red.

"And third," continued Skuld. "You know how you feel about him. You know how the other feels. All you can't be certain of is how _he_ feels."

"I could know for certain," mumbled Nodoka. "My Artifact. But...that would feel...dirty."

"We can't be certain of the other girls," pointed out Yue. "Asuna in particular. The _Diarus Ejus_ won't work on her."

Skuld chuckled. "All right, but think about what I said. You two have more advantages than you think."

"To think we two are rivals," laughed Yue. "We're helping each other out, and you're helping us too—" She paused suddenly. "Wait. Why are you helping _both_ of us?"

"Why not?" Skuld shrugged. "It's what Goddesses do."

Nodoka frowned in thought. "We're helping each other, and we're rivals...maybe Skuld is in love with Negi too!"

Skuld raised her hands. "No! Not at all!"

"Sounds like she's in denial, too," drawled Yue. "You know, Skuld, he _is_ awfully smart...and he knows you're a Goddess."

"You have as many advantages as we do," said Nodoka. "Maybe we should be worried?"

Skuld raised her hand, showing the ring on her thumb. "I've _got_ a boyfriend, remember? You two helped me out with that."

"Good point," conceded Nodoka.

"Although," added Yue, "you were arguing in favour of sharing Negi. Would Sentaro be willing to share you?"

"Look, let's drop this subject," snapped Skuld. "I'm _not_ interested in him."

"Ah!" A new voice broke into their discussion, from behind a sand dune. "This feels so good!"

"Asuna," whispered Nodoka.

Skuld held a finger to her lips. The three of them crawled up the sand dune, to peer over the other side.

Asuna and Negi were walking along the sea shore. Asuna's hands were behind her head, and she stretched leisurely.

"This was just the break I needed from that hellish training," she said.

"I'm still surprised that you can keep up with us through the training, Asuna." Negi grinned. "And it's not just us in the White Wing, but also the class rep, and Yuuna, and all the other girls helping find my father...I really need to thank them for their help..."

"I think they just want to go to Britain," said Asuna.

"Still...I can at least thank you for today," he said. But it seemed to Skuld that the look on his face was more than merely gratitude, and her heart went out to her two friends.

"As I suspected," muttered Yue, "Those two _do_ have something special going on between them."

"Is that so?"

"Then again," Yue continued, "whether or not it is romantic is disputable."

"I don't really get it, but either way, he's certainly flirting with her right now."

Yue blinked, and glanced over at Skuld. "Eh?"

Skuld stared back at her. "I didn't say it—Nodoka?"

They glanced back at Nodoka, but she merely shook her head.

"After all that hard work getting here," continued the voice, "I get Negi going all mushy with that stupid looking woman?"

All three glanced back...to see a girl. Ten or eleven years old, long auburn hair caught up in two bows, black robes and pointed hat...She stalked forward, and scowled down at Negi, who was still blissfully unaware of her presence.

"You are such a dim-witted fool!"

* * *

"It turns out," said Asuna, "that Ayaka and the girls are staying at the same inn as us."

"That could be fun," said Negi. He was about to add something else, but suddenly threw himself to the side.

There was a sudden explosion, knocking both Negi and Asuna tumbling.

"What was _that?_" Asuna's harisen had appeared in her hand. "An enemy?"

"No...it can't be..." Negi shook his head.

"Good job dodging that one," said their attacker. "I see you're still working hard when it comes to youur training."

The flames died down, and the attacker discarded her robe.

"But you're still as puny and dim-witted as ever, aren't you?"

"Anya?" Negi's jaw dropped. "What are you doing in Japan? You're supposed to be in London!"

"I'm here to take you home, of course," said Anya. She paused, and sniffed the air. "Something's burning...smells like wool—_my cloak!_".

She grabbed the smouldering cloak and started to beat it against the sand, but only succeeded in burning her hands. Asuna sighed, and stepped forward, knocking her back into the surf.

"Thanks." Anya glanced down at the robe. "Oh, this thing cost a _fortune!_"

"Seriously, Anya," said Negi. "Why are you here?"

"I just told you, didn't I?" Anya sniffed. "You didn't come home, even though it's summer break. Nekane is feeling really lonely."

"So you're here on her behalf?"

"Obviously," snorted Anya. "So since you understand, we can go."

"Excuse me," said Asuna. "Negi has something to sort out before he can return to Britain. He's in charge of our club. Can you at least wait until he's ready?"

"Kagurazaka Asuna?" Anya stood, and bowed. "Nice to meet you. My name is Anya. And unfortunately, Negi's been imposing on you." She grabbed Negi's arm. "Let's go!"

"Anya," said Negi. "You must be tired after coming here from Wales, right? Why don't you stay for dinner, and rest up."

Anya didn't look at all pleased with the invitation, but she nodded.

* * *

Nodoka eased herself into the hot spring. "Looks like this girl is causing lots of trouble."

"True," said Yue. "With Negi-sensei, however, things always go to chaos."

"He's very familiar with her," pointed out Skuld.

"I know," said Yue. "Paru was quick to point that out to us."

"I don't mean it the same way she did," objected Skuld. "He treats her like his best friend...which is exactly what he told us she was. "If he had any romantic interest towards her, he'd be acting differently."

"But they're both younger than us," said Nodoka. "In fact, she's closer to his age—"

"And she's quite cute," observed Yue sourly. "She could be—"

"Wow!" Anya walked through the doorway. "So this is an open air hot spring!" She paused, seeing the other three girls, and her eyes darted to each in turn.

_Actually,_ Skuld realized with some discomfort, _she's looking at our chests._

Anya suddenly grinned, and flashed them a thumbs up. She sat down on a rock, and stuck her feet into the spring. "If I remember correctly, you three already know about the existence of magic. Right?"

"Yes, we already know..." Nodoka nodded. "I'm, um, Nodoka Miyazaki."

"Yue Ayase. Nice to meet you."

"Skuld."

Anya frowned. "Skuld. Just Skuld? Don't you have a last name?"

Skuld shook her head. "Nope. When I need one, I use Jotunsdottir, but—"

Anya raised a hand to her mouth, nearly stuffing the fist through her teeth. "You're a _Norn?_"

Skuld scowled. "Yes. But I'd rather not let too many people find out."

"Why are _you_ here?"

"Learning magic," said Skuld. "Same as you. Same as these two."

"Anya's still going through her training, same as Negi, right?" asked Nodoka.

"Yes." Anya grinned. "I'm a fortune teller in London."

"Except that you're not _in_ London right now," said Yue.

"Does Anya-chan have a partner already?" asked Nodoka. "You know, through performing Pactio?"

"You know about that too?" Anya shook her head. "I—I haven't done those kinds of things yet. You're supposed to pick your partner carefully." She paused. "What about Negi, I wonder...He seemed really close to that Asuna person."

"You don't seem to like her very much," said Skuld.

"Of course not! She's the enemy!"

"Why is that?" asked Nodoka.

"Isn't it obvious? Her breasts! Men always get led around by the nose by anyone with big breasts."

"My sisters are both large breasted," pointed out Skuld. "In fact, Urd is probably the largest I've ever seen."

"So?"

"So my sisters are also Norns," said Skuld. "Would you care to have two Norns as enemies?"

Anya turned a delicate shade of green. "Okay, then _mortal_ women with big breasts are the enemy."

The doors opened again, and six more girls came in. Anya glanced over towards them...and gaped.

Chisame. Yuuna. Kazumi. Haruna. Ayaka. And worst of all, Kaede.

_Any one of them makes Asuna look flat as a board_ thought Skuld. She glanced over at Anya, who was obviously gobsmacked. _I was feeling really insecure around them before, but right now...I think I'll enjoy having them around._

Anya turned back towards Yue, Nodoka and Skuld. "What's wrong with this class?" she hissed. "I thought they were supposed to be fifteen?"

"They are," said Skuld.

"Well, at least I can be friends with you three!"

Skuld glanced over at Yue, and rolled her eyes.


	12. Field Trip

_Ah! Megami-Sama was created by Fujishima Kosuke, and while I might wish I owned the series, I don't._

_I wouldn't mind owning Negima, either, but I don't. It belongs to Akamitsu Ken._

* * *

**Exchange Student**

**Twelve: Field Trip**

Skuld stepped into the bathroom of the Resort, and undid her robe. Every muscle she owned was on fire, and she had bruises in places that she didn't even know she had places. She sighed in relief as the hot water went to work on her aches and pains.

It had been a rough three weeks.

Aside from herself, no member of the Ala Alba had ventured outside the Resort for twenty-four real-time hours. Only Skuld, and only for one real-time hour for every six spent within, and she always returned with more ice cream. It meant that she'd lost four days of training, but the odds were good that if she missed three weeks of power, she'd lose her connection to Midgard.

Anya had not been half pleased to learn of Negi's Pactios.

It had come out innocently enough; Yue and Nodoka had decided that Anya was a worthwhile friend, and had told her of their Pactios. Things had escalated. Anya had gone off on a terrible rant, which only grew worse when she learned that he had _seven_ Pactios.

She chuckled at the memory, then looked up as Yue came in. "Hi!"

"Make room," grumbled Yue. "Your training might be rougher than mine, but you're in better shape." She dropped her robe, and slipped into the water. "What were you laughing about?"

"That Anya twit," said Skuld. "I can't tell why she was mad at Negi; because she was jealous that he has seven Pactios, and she has none, or because it means he's kissed seven girls." Skuld shook her head. "That girl—"

"—is insecure because of her age," said Yue. "She might not be romatically interested in Negi, but she probably feels like she's losing his friendship."

"I guess," admitted Skuld.

"Nodoka and I like her well enough," said Yue. "But you're always so mean to her."

Skuld shrugged. "I dunno. I just...there's something about her I don't like."

"I think Nodoka and I have more reason to dislike her," pointed out Yue. "Unless you really _are_ interested in Negi—"

"Let's don't start that again," growled Skuld.

"So what about her bugs you?"

"Maybe it's the fact that she always acts so certain of herself," mused Skuld. "No, worse than that: She's _right_, and anyone who disagrees with her is automatically _wrong_. Plus, she's constantly accusing Negi of doing perverted stuff, even though usually he's just in the wrong place at the wrong time. And she never listens to him, just immediately resorts to violence if she—" Skuld broke off, and paled. "Oh, my."

"What?"

"She's just like _I_ was, before I met Sentaro." She shook her head. "No, I'd better tell the truth; I was worse." She sighed, and smacked her forehead into the palm of her hand. "Now I feel like an idiot."

"I guess even Goddesses aren't perfect," said Yue. "Just try not to think of the fact that tomorrow, we're going to be stuck on a plane with her for thirteen hours."

"You really know how to cheer someone up, don't you, Yue?"

* * *

"This is fantastic!"

Skuld stood on Westminster Bridge, looking down the Thames.

"Last time I was in London, it was 1138, and there was this dreadful war going on." She grinned. "Looks like it all worked out in the end."

"You're the Goddess of the Future," said Yue. "Didn't you _know_ it was going to work out?"

Skuld shook her head. "I can't see the future. I can only sense when a paradox is going to happen, and straighten it out."

"According to the _Eddas_, you have access to a pool at the base of Yggdrasil that lets you see the future," said Nodoka.

"You know the _Eddas?_"

She shrugged. "I read up on you, after you started going to our school. It also said you were a Valkyrie."

"That was a thousand years ago," said Skuld. "The mission of the Valkyries has changed. And as to the pool, yeah, it's there, but I can't use it."

"Why not?"

"Because you have to poke out an eye and drop it in the pool to be able to see the future." Skuld grinned. "In the first place, I think I look better with two eyes. In the second, if I could see the future, there would be Bugs running around like you wouldn't believe."

"It would have been good if you could see the future." Asuna's voice was acid. Skuld looked up.

"Oh, no."

"There they are!" It was Makie, pointing at their group. She dashed forwards and grabbed Asuna's wrist. "I'm not gonna let you go again, Asuna!"

Yuuna and Ayaka were hot on her heels. Ayaka grabbed Negi and swung him around in a bear hug. "We managed to meet up with you."

"You guys actually came?" Konoka looked pleased. This was more than a bit surprising, given how badly the presence of the other girls messed up their plans.

"Yep." Makie nodded. "And now we can all tour London together."

"Well, that's great and all—"

Makie cut Asuna off. "Where are you going to right now? The Tower?"

"Actually," said Konoka, "we were planning to head to Negi-kun's home town—"

"Konoka!" hissed Asuna. "Don't tell—"

Ayaka carefully set down Negi, and turned to face Konoka. "Negi-sensei's..._home town?_"

Skuld rolled her eyes, and turned to Yue. "Lemme guess. She's got a thing for Sensei, too?"

"Doesn't everyone?"

"_I_ don't." Skuld sniffed.

"Give it time." Yue pursed her lips. "Though, to tell the truth, I think that the Class Rep is more interested in him as a little brother...unlike most of the rest of the girls."

* * *

She'd forgotten her mirror. And she really felt that she should give Belldandy a call to let her know that everything was proceeding according to plan. At least, on _her_ end.

She dug into her pockets, extracting a thousand-yen note, and subvocalized a spell as she did so. The thousand-yen was the largest bill she had on her at the moment, and the simple exchange spell could only turn it into an equivelant piece of local money; what she drew out turned out to be a five-pound note. She set it on the counter, and spoke to the merchant.

"Tea, please."

"Of course. Earl Grey, or Breakfast?"

"Either will do."

"Decaf?"

"Please."

A hand fell on her shoulder. "Good choice."

Skuld jumped, and turned to see Urd standing behind her. "Don't _do_ that to me!"

"Calm down, kiddo." Urd smirked. "Let me guess. You were going to give Belldandy a call?"

"Yes." Skuld nodded. "I just wanted to let her know we got here safely."

"Well, Belldandy sent me to talk to you. You won't be able to call her just now; she's gone back to Asgard for a bit."

"Oh?" Skuld frowned. "Why?"

Urd glanced around, then looked back at Skuld. When she spoke again, it was in German. "Word came down from Yggdrasil. You have a Demon in your group."

"What?" Skuld blinked, then switched to German herself. "How did you know?"

"You already knew?"

"We've got two of them. Kotarou and Setsuna—"

Urd waved a hand. "Not the _hanyu_. We knew about them, so we screened them out. This is another demon, and a fairly high level one."

"How—"

"We're talking about Yggdrasil here," said Urd. "It can tell a Demon from a Goddess. There are two Immortal presences in your party. The _hanyu_ aren't Immortal, so we can rule them out." She sighed. "Sadly, without me to operate it, it cannot be set finely enough to tell _which_ individuals in your party are Immortal. So Belldandy sent me here to warn you."

"Can you help me to—"

"No, I can't," said Urd angrily. "You'd think that with a Norn travelling around in the group, the Council might take enough notice to release my powers, so I could help you. But no!" Her voice turned bitter. "Fifty years, they said. Even though they were willing to test me for First Class—"

"If you'd taken the promotion," pointed out Skuld, "you'd have your powers back already."

"Rub it in, why don't you?" But Skuld could tell that Urd wasn't really angry about that. "You're going to have to figure out which person in your party is the Demon. Use what you've learned at the school—"

"Which hasn't been much," muttered Skuld.

"And use what Belldandy and I have taught you," continued Urd. If the Demon is using a Glamerie, it can be forced to resume its normal form if you touch it with a good luck charm—"

"And if it hasn't?"

Urd sighed. "Demon hunting was never my field. When Belldandy gets back, I'll have her give Lind a call."

* * *

"More demons?" Negi seemed to be taking the news in stride.

The train clattered along the English countryside. Privately, Skuld thought that this must be the oldest segment of track in the United Kingdom. The ride was rough, or more so than the Japanese trains that she was used to. Add to that the revelation that a demon was loose in their party...

Or perhaps, given the power level of said being, it would be more proper to refer to it as the Demon. As in, capitalized.

"It would help if we knew what the Demon wanted." Skuld sighed. "I've asked for the relevant files from Yggdrasil, but they haven't arrived yet, and I can't say when they will. My sister can't reach me while I'm on the train."

"There are mirrors—"

"My other sister, Urd," clarified Skuld. "I could jump back to Asgard, and get the files myself, but that would leave you without my protection while I'm gone. If the Demon should choose that moment to do something nasty—"

"I have Asuna, Setsuna and Ku Fei with me," pointed out Negi. "We've handled demons before."

"Urd told me that this Demon is a First- or Second-Class entity," said Skuld. "You've never dealt with something that powerful." She paused, then added, "Well, once, but you didn't precisely win."

Negi pondered this, then asked, "Fate?"

"I can't tell you anything more about him, save that he's enormously more powerful than you think," said Skuld. "If it's him, I _might_ be able to stop him, but only because I'm a Goddess."

"We've got some powerful magic on our side," said Negi. "No offense, but we've got way more firepower than you can deliver. So what is it about being a Goddess that would let you help us?"

"The Doublet System," said Skuld. "Each God or Goddess has a Demon Doublet. If either member of a Doublet pair dies, so does the other. It's helped keep peace between Asgard and Niflheim for the last two thousand years."

"And Fate is your Doublet?"

Skuld shook her head. "No being, Divine or Infernal, knows his or her Doublet; that would undermine the entire system. But any Demon in our party cannot be certain that I am not his Doublet...or that one of his allies is."

Negi considered this, then said, "If that's true, then if you left, we wouldn't dare kill the Demon."

Skuld chuckled. "You might be able to _defeat_ a Demon, but don't kid yourself. You could never _kill_ one. There's a reason we're called Immortals. And even if the Demon is only a Class Two, you'd still lose most of the group doing it. And they _would_ die."

Negi sighed. "Okay, so I guess you can't leave. What can we do in the meantime?"

"If the Demon's cover is blown," said Skuld, "he will most likely leave. A good luck charm will cause the Demon to revert to normal." She unfastened the Ala Alba badge at her throat, and passed it over to him. "Can you turn all of these into good luck charms?"

Negi considered the badge, then nodded. "I think I can."

* * *

Setsuna gasped, then tore her Ala Alba badge from her lapel, tossing it to the floor of the compartment.

Konoka blinked. "What? What is it?"

"The badge—it burned me." She undid her top button and pulled her shirt open. "Right here." She indicated a spot just below her collarbone.

Konoka blinked, then leaned in for a closer look. "It doesn't look burned."

"It sure _felt_ burned."

"No sign of any harm..." She glanced up and grinned. "Are you sure you didn't just want an excuse to show off your body?"

Setsuna blushed, and hastily re-buttoned her shirt. "Quite sure."

Konoka picked up the badge. "It's not bothering me." She held it out to Setsuna, who cautiously extended a finger and touched it.

"Ow!" She snatched her hand back, and stuck the finger in her mouth.

Konoka frowned, then looked down at the badge. "I think we had better talk to Negi-sensei about this."

Setsuna nodded, and followed Konoka from the compartment. Unlike Japanese trains, this one was divided into multiple compartments, with room for up to four people in any one room. Negi was in the rear-most compartment, which he had to himself.

Another compartment opened, and Kotaro and Chisame stepped out. Setsuna glanced over at Kotaro.

"Let me guess. The badge burned you."

"Yeah," said Kotaro. "Damnedest thing. Chisame can touch it safely, but—"

"It must be something about us two," said Setsuna. "Perhaps our...lineage."

Negi's compartment opened, and Skuld and the child teacher stepped out. Skuld's face fell.

"Oh, no."

Setsuna glanced over at the Goddess. "Did you do this?"

"Well, Negi-sensei did, but I asked him to," admitted Skuld. "It should have made the badges uncomfortable—"

"It made them _burn_," said Setsuna with a scowl. "It was a bit more than merely uncomfortable."

"But only you two were affected?"

Kotaro turned on Skuld angrily. "Were you trying to scorch the entire club?"

"No." Skuld shook her head. "I got a warning from my sister. There's a Demon in our group. A full-fledged Demon, not a _hanyu_, probably disguised as one of our classmates."

"So you enchanted the badges to hurt Demons." Setsuna was certain that her anger was visible, as the Norn looked quite nervous.

"A Demon who touches a good-luck charm loses their powers," said Skuld. "If one of our group was a disguised Demon, they would have reverted to their normal form."

"So you turned the badges into good luck charms?" asked Chisame.

"Rather more than that," admitted Negi. "A good luck charm doesn't really bring good luck; it attracts positive energy, which leads the person wearing it to perform at a slightly higher level. I enchanted Skuld's badge to emit large amounts of positive energy, and used a sympathetic effect so that all such badges would do the same."

Setsuna nodded. "I understand. And that amount of positive energy is very damaging to Demons. It felt like it was burning us, but because our bodies are mostly Human, the burn was not actual physical damage, but an...allergic reaction to the positive energy."

"I didn't think that through," admitted Skuld.

"Well, no harm done," said Konoka brightly.

"Except that we still don't know who the Demon is." Setsuna indicated the rest of the car. "We're the only ones who reacted, and we're already known to be demonic. If a full Demon had been wearing an Ala Alba badge, he'd still be screaming."

"Which was my goal," said Negi.

"But now we're back to square one," said Skuld. "And I _still_ don't know a lot about detecting Demons."

Setsuna rested a hand lightly on her sword. "Perhaps ironically in my case, the Shinmeiryuu specializes in Demon hunting."

She grinned tightly.

"I'll find the Demon for you."


End file.
